


You Pierce My Soul

by vix_spes



Category: Persuasion - Jane Austen
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Baking, Battle, Canon Era, Christmas, Courtship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Getting Back Together, Humor, Kissing, Meet the Family, Overprotective, Pregnancy, Reunions, Romance, Sailing, Sharing Clothes, Siblings, Spooning, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Weddings, estranged family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 30,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on the 30 Day OTP Challenge for Anne Elliot/Frederick Wentworth ... contains a mixture of modern AU and canon era fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hands Touch, Eyes Meet - modern era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #1 - holding hands

Sat in the car park of the hotel that Mary had chosen for afternoon tea and later for dinner, Anne took the car out of gear, put on the hand brake and took a deep breath. She had been gripping the steering wheel so tightly on the drive over that her fingers were white and tingling as the blood flow returned. This would be the first time that she had seen her younger sister in five years and, if things went well, then that evening she would see the rest of her family after an equally long period of time. She had kept in intermittent email contact with Mary but hadn’t spoken to her father, her older sister or her godmother since she had walked out of Kellynch Hall, the family home, on the eve of her graduation.

She couldn’t help but wish that Frederick was there with her for moral support but, then again, considering that Frederick was the reason she hadn’t seen her family in so long. Anne and Frederick had been childhood sweetheart and, by the time they had finished their undergraduate degrees had been together for five years. Despite being at different universities, they had managed to make things work and had ended their time more certain than ever that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. Frederick had taken this one step further and, at his graduation which took place before Anne’s, had got down on one knee and proposed. Anne had accepted without hesitation and Frederick’s family had been delighted for them.

Anne’s family, on the other hand, had been the complete opposite. They had protested greatly, not understanding why Anne would want to throw her life away by getting engaged so young. In their eyes, she was already making a huge mistake by training as a primary teacher and she was now compounding it by marrying a man that her family disapproved of. They couldn’t understand why Anne and Frederick would get engaged when Anne was about to start her PGCE and Frederick was about to commence a years training at the Brittania Royal Naval College. Particularly as Frederick’s training would inevitably end with him being sent off on active service somewhere. Anne had responded that they would have a long engagement – until they were both settled – but that hadn’t placated her family in the slightest. They hadn’t understood that at all; why bother getting engaged if you weren’t getting married as soon as suitable arrangements could be made.

During the days between Frederick’s graduation and her own, Anne discovered that nothing she said could change the minds of her family. It all came to a head the night of Anne’s graduation. They had all gone out for dinner and Frederick had made the apparent mistake of mentioning the wedding. All hell had broken loose and Walter Elliot had made his feelings clear on the matter. Anne was perfectly within her rights to allow the engagement to continue but if that was her decision then when she eventually did wed, it would be without her family present. She had to make her decision; her family or Frederick. She couldn’t have both; she had to pick one or the other.

Anne had known that her family disapproved of Frederick and their relationship but she had never quite realised the extent of that disapproval. Still, she had always been confident that she knew her own mind and she knew how she felt about Frederick. As sad as not seeing her family would be, she knew that she had to make the decision that would make her happiest. She had chosen Frederick. That night she had packed her things, left Kellynch and never looked back.

It hadn’t been easy and she had missed her family but she was not willing to give up Frederick and she hadn’t regretted that at all. If anything, the first year had been the hardest. Anne had been studying for her PGCE at the Institute of Education in London while Frederick was based in Devonport at Brittania Royal Naval College and they had barely seen each other, instead relying on letters, emails and running up huge phone bills. The following year had been easier. Frederick was still based out of Devonport, so Anne accepted an NQT position in Plymouth so that they were closer to each other and it had made all the difference.

Now, three years later, their base was still in Plymouth but Anne had moved onto the base at Devonport with Frederick. They had been married in a small ceremony with Frederick’s older brother presiding over the service and had thus qualified for married quarters on base. Being amongst the other wives had been a huge comfort to Anne when Frederick was away on deployment, even if she did have her job to distract her. She was one of the lucky ones though. In the three years that they had been married, the longest Frederick had been deployed was for six months and that had only happened once.

Glancing at the clock, Anne took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. She could do this. She could.

  
(~*~)

  
Standing outside the bar, Anne could already see her Father and Elizabeth holding court amongst the rest of her family. There was no sign of her godmother but Anne was under no illusions that she was missing. She presumed that the man stood with Mary was Charles Musgrove, her sister’s fiancé and the reason that Mary had pushed for this meeting. They were getting married in six months’ time and Mary wanted her older sister to be at both the ceremony and the reception hence Mary fashioning this meeting as a reconciliation of the Elliot’s. It had gone well with Mary this afternoon but Anne was under no illusions that this evening would go as smoothly.

She wished that she had raided the mini-bar before she came down, just for some dutch courage, and smoothed out the dress she had brought with her, one that would undoubtedly bring criticism from Elizabeth. With nothing left to do to kill time, she steeled herself only to start as a very familiar hand encased hers and squeezed reassuringly. Her head snapped to the left meeting the eyes of someone who shouldn’t have been within a hundred miles of this hotel.

“Frederick! What are you doing here?”

“You didn’t think I was going to let you do this by yourself did you? You’re not the only one who’s been in touch with Mary.” Here, Frederick leant in and kissed Anne’s cheek. “Besides, your father’s going to have to look at me at Mary’s wedding so he might as well start getting used to it.”


	2. The Lioness Emerges - canon era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #2 - cuddling somewhere

Sighing happily as she settled further into Frederick’s embrace, Anne couldn’t help but feel glad that she had decided to return to Uppercross rather than staying in Bath, even if it did mean dealing with Mary. Not that Anne had had to deal with Mary all that much given her younger sister was often up at the Great House, needing to be involved in the weddings that were being planned, however small that involvement may be. With Mary happily diverted at the Great House, Anne was completely at liberty to spend all of her time at Kellynch with the Croft’s and her fiancé.

Even when she and Frederick had been far from reconciliation, Anne had found it impossible to dislike or resent the Croft’s – even if they were related to Frederick and living in her home. Watching the couple, Anne saw an ideal relationship; a perfect model that she would want to base her marriage on even if, at the time, marriage seemed a million miles away due to the disregard Frederick was showing her and the attention he was paying towards Louisa Musgrove. Anne would be the first person to admit that, when it came to relationships, she hadn’t been surrounded by the best examples. Her sister’s marriage to Charles was hardly a picture of domestic bliss and even though she knew her father had loved her mother, he had never been particularly demonstrative and after her death, Anne’s mother had barely been spoken of by him. There were the elder Musgrove’s of course, but they paled in comparison to the Croft’s.

Anne didn’t think that she had ever seen a couple still so clearly in love and couldn’t help but hope that her relationship with Frederick would be the same when they had been together as long as the Croft’s had. At first, Anne had been shocked by the way that they weren’t afraid to show their affection in public, kissing and cuddling each other with such regularity that Anne felt as though she spent half her time with her face turned, blushing. Slowly, she became more used to it, telling herself that if the Croft’s weren’t embarrassed and didn’t want her to see then they wouldn’t be so affectionate in front of her and began to appreciate the couple even more. That appreciation was exacerbated once she and Frederick had been reunited and were engaged once more.

When they had been engaged the first time, the couple had shared a few stolen kisses as they had walked the countryside around Monkford and the more deserted gardens of Kellynch but nothing more. This time around, Anne was realising that Frederick was just as affectionate as his sister, much to Anne’s surprise and delight. Anne had worried what people might think but a few choice words from Sophia Croft had laid her fears to rest and she had instead revelled in all of the kisses and cuddles that she received, even daring to steal a few of her own to Frederick’s delight and Lady Russell’s disapproval when she chanced upon them on one such occasion.

Her favourite times spent with Frederick were quite possibly the evenings spent at Kellynch. A natural storyteller with a wealth of stories to tell, having started his Naval career at the age of 13 as a middie, Admiral Croft found an avid listener in Anne, who would happily sit for hours listening to the tales that he spun. His stories were supplemented by those of Frederick, who had been at sea for half his life, and Sophia, who had followed her husband to sea almost as soon as their vows had been uttered. Throughout all of these evenings, Anne sat on the small sofa with Frederick, nestled up against his body with nary an inch between them. If she had any thoughts of leaving it would have proved quite impossible unless she were to move the arm wrapped around her shoulders, keeping her anchored to Frederick’s side with a proprietary air. And to be perfectly frank, Anne had no desire to be anywhere else but here.

Unfortunately, Anne couldn’t continue splitting her time between Uppercross and Kellynch, hiding away from Bath. They might not be rushing ahead with the wedding but it was edging ever closer and, as of yet, they had made very few arrangements. What that meant was that, when Lady Russell – now returned to Bath – and Elizabeth summoned her to Camden Place to start shopping for her trousseau, Anne was unable to decline. Of course, that had caused Mary to have a fit of temper because she hadn’t been invited as well. All of it was enough to make Anne hate the visit before she had even left.

Knowing that Anne was dreading the trip and beholden to nobody but his fiancée due to the holding peace with France, Frederick had offered to accompany Anne to Bath as well as persuading his sister and brother-in-law to join them so that Anne had somebody to support her during the process. He knew that he had clearly made the right decision when he and the Admiral joined the party at Camden Place for dinner on their third day in Bath. He had already known that things had been stressful for Anne but that had clearly been the worst day.

Anne was visibly exhausted and was quite withdrawn throughout dinner, only responding when she was spoken to directly. A brief word with Sophia had told him exactly what he had expected; that Anne had been battling snide comments and jibes all day, all of which seemed to be worse than previous. Wanting to give Anne what comfort he could, when they retreated after dinner, Frederick chose a small sofa and was rewarded when Anne made a beeline for him, sitting next to him as close as she could, nestling close and resting her cheek on his shoulder. Frederick’s eyes widened even as he wrapped his arm firmly around her slender shoulders; he hadn’t expected her to be this forward in front of her oh-so-proper family.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead for which he was rewarded with Anne’s arm wrapping around his waist, closing the embrace. It had clearly been a truly horrible day if Anne was reacting like this. Dimly, he could hear Sir Walter coughing and spluttering along with the shocked gasps that undoubtedly belonged to Lady Russell and Elizabeth but he ignored them, focusing solely on the woman in his arms.

“Anne! What on earth do you think you’re doing?”

Unfortunately, the disgusted voice of Sir Walter was far too loud to ignore and easily penetrated the little bubble that the two of them had created for themselves. Frederick was even more surprised when Anne didn’t immediately answer her father back, instead choosing to press even closer to him. Despite wanting to step in, Frederick held his tongue and waited patiently for Anne to gather herself together.

“Well? Anne? Explain yourself!”

“Anne, stop behaving like that.”

Apparently Sir Walter had no such compunction and now Elizabeth was getting in on the act. Any minute now Lady Russell would be joining in no doubt. It wasn’t a problem though as apparently Anne had gathered all of the courage that she needed and, after taking a deep breath, she lifted her cheek from Frederick’s shoulder although she did stay close to him.

“What precisely would you like me to explain Father?”

“Why you’re draping yourself all over that sailor like a common whore.”

Frederick tensed automatically, the only thing keeping him from leaping to his feet and defending his fiancée was her hand against his  
shoulder. Vaguely, out of the corner of his eye, he was aware of his sister’s outrage and the fact that her husband was having to keep her under control and stop her from voicing said outrage.

“’That sailor’ is my fiancé Father and, in less than six weeks, will be your son-in-law. Given that we are in your private residence and the only people in this room know us both, how exactly is my behaviour inappropriate?”

"It is a vulgar display of affection, even amongst people that you are acquainted with, and one that I would not expect a daughter of mine to be indulging in. It is highly inappropriate and unacceptable."

"No Father, what is unacceptable is the behaviour of my sisters and the woman who is my godmother that I have had to deal with today. I am more than aware that none of you wholly approve of my wedding to Captain Wentworth but need I remind you Father, that you have given your approval for our union. I did not wish to come to Bath; I came so that my sisters and Lady Russell could be involved in my preparations. However, after the jibes and snide remarks that I have been subjected to for these past three days, I no longer wish for that to be the case. I'm sure that Mrs Croft will be happy to help me alone."

Even as Sophia voiced her acceptance, the rest of the room exploded in a cacophony of outrage. It was hard to single individuals out but it didn’t take too long for one particularly strident voice to be heard above the rest. This time, Sir Walter was berating Anne for being selfish and Frederick had never heard anything quite so laughable in his life. His Anne, selfish? Nothing could be further from the truth. He was all prepared to stand and be a knight in shining armour but waited to see what happened for his Anne was proving that she could be quite the lioness and he didn’t want to deprive her of the opportunity to stand up for herself. She didn’t disappoint.

“I fail to see how my standing up for my beliefs and my feelings can be termed selfish Father. If it were Elizabeth or Mary doing the same thing I have no doubt that their behaviour would not be termed as such. I suspect that this is more to do with the fact that I have always done both what is asked and what you have expected of me and you weren’t prepared for that to change. I’m afraid Father that I have found both my courage and my happiness and I am not prepared to give either up. I gave Frederick up once before to obey your wishes and in doing so I made myself unhappy for nine years. I’m not going to give him up again. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I do not wish to stay in a house where I am clearly not accepted.”

Standing gracefully, Anne curtsied to her father and Lady Russell. “Good evening Sir Walter, Lady Russell. Elizabeth, Charles, Mary.” Her sisters and brother received a graceful incline of her head and then Anne swept out of the room looking calm and collected, leaving a room in uproar yet again.

Sophia followed her quickly, bobbing a curtsey that only just erred on the side of respectful before she left. That just left Frederick and Admiral Croft who, to Frederick’s knowing eye, looked absolutely disgusted by Sir Walter’s behaviour. Even before Anne and Frederick had become engaged, Anne had quickly become a favourite of his sister and brother-in-law and Frederick knew that, if he hadn’t made his move for Anne as quickly as he did, they both would have started suggesting Anne as a potential wife. They had both been ecstatic to know that she was joining the family and, previously unhappy with the lack of interest that the Elliot’s showed Anne, were downright disgusted by their current treatment of her. Knowing that he could not leave without saying something but not wanting to burn his bridges, he summoned all of his self-control. This was a moment for diplomacy and tact but he feared that they were currently beyond his reach.

“Sir Walter, I am well aware of your dislike towards the men of my profession not to mention your disdain towards me. I am also aware that your acceptance of me only comes as a result of Lady Dalrymple finding me acceptable and not beyond her notice. But, may I remind you, as Anne has already done so, you gave your permission for me to marry your daughter. Anne is of age, and has been for some time, so we did not have to ask, _I_ did not have to ask for your permission but I did so out of respect for you. That respect has yet to be returned either from you or your daughters. Anne has always done what has been asked of her, and more, to the detriment of herself on more than one occasion and yet, when she sought to include her sisters, you repaid her by acting like this? Is there little wonder the only person that she will now accept assistance from is my sister?”

“Your sister will hardly know the right attire, decorations and accoutrements needed for a society wedding in Bath with the entire Ton in attendance.”

Unsurprisingly, the snide comment came from Elizabeth and Frederick fought to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

“If you had bothered to read the invitation that you had been sent then you would know that we are not having a Society wedding in Bath with the entire Ton in attendance. Neither of us can stand the Ton and Anne detests Bath and what my fiancée wants, she gets. Anne would like a small wedding away from Bath and that is what we are having. We shall be wed in the parish church at Monkford and my brother Edward, the former curate, will perform the ceremony.”

To Frederick’s delight, Sir Walter choked on his wine at that.

“But, but! That is hardly befitting for an Elliot of Kellynch Hall.”

“The Elliot’s no longer reside at Kellynch, Sir Walter. Besides, I have no doubt that if Anne wishes to be married from Kellynch then the Admiral will have no objections.”

“No, no, none indeed.” The Admiral’s delight in seeing Sir Walter so off-guard was clearly visible. “Indeed, Sophia and I had planned to ask you if you would like the wedding breakfast at Kellynch. We thought it would please Anne.”

Frederick inclined his head at his brother-in-law before bowing to the rest of the room. “Sir Walter, ladies, good evening. I cannot say if you shall see us again; I do not know if we will remain in Bath long. I am completely at the command of my fiancée.”

With no further courtesies, Frederick and the Admiral departed, leaving only shocked silence behind them. When they reached the downstairs foyer, the footman sprang into action and handed them their cloaks and hats before disappearing discretely beyond the front door. Sophia looked up at Frederick from where she had her arms wrapped around Anne, both ladies already wearing their pelisses and bonnets.

“I’ve already called for the carriage to be brought round. It should be here momentarily.”

The moment the words left her lips, the footman reappeared to announce that their carriage had arrived and, once out on the street, Frederick took the opportunity of handing Anne into the carriage to gauge her state of mind. The fire in her cheeks had faded leaving her white as a sheet and her eyes had a definite glossy sheen to them. He didn’t want to start the conversation here in the carriage so he simply took Anne’s hand, raised it to his lips and kissed it, continuing to hold onto it afterwards.

At that time of night, there was barely any traffic on the streets of Bath and they were arriving at the White Hart Inn in barely any time at all. The Admiral and Sophia went in first, requesting the fire be made up and that a bottle of brandy be sent up to the sitting room of the suite that they were sharing. Frederick and Anne followed closely behind, Anne keeping her head down so that it wasn’t apparent that tears had started slipping down her cheeks. The minute that the servant had completed their tasks, Frederick sprang into action, wiping the tears from Anne’s cheeks with his thumbs, sitting her down on the small sofa and pressing a small glass of brandy on her before sitting down next to her. Unlike earlier, when Anne had all but melted into him, this time she resisted for several long minutes before practically crumpling into his side. Not knowing what to say, he directed a pleading glance at Sophia who hurried forward to kneel in front of them, doing her best to reassure the younger woman.

“Anne, nobody who truly knows you thinks any less of you for your behaviour. There is nothing improper about the way that you and Frederick have been behaving and you shouldn’t stop doing it if you don’t want to. Everything has been well within the bounds of propriety.”

“But the things that I said…”

“Everything you said was true and needed to be said. You had every right to say it, even if they didn’t want to hear it. Your wedding is supposed to be one of the happiest days of your life and you, of all people, deserve that. You don’t have to put up with their behaviour if it’s going to make you miserable.”

Anne’s response was a watery smile and a whispered “Thank you” before she looked up at Frederick. “Are you regretting asking me to marry you now? Overly emotional creature that I’m being?”

Frederick leant in and kissed Anne on the forehead.

“Nothing and nobody could make me regret asking you to marry me. Besides, I couldn’t be more proud of you for standing up for yourself as you did. My brave Anne, my lioness, I cannot wait to finally call you my wife.”


	3. Play it Fred - modern era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #3 - Gaming/watching a movie

Anne winced as the door slammed shut behind her with a loud bang. She hadn’t intended for that to happen but, with her hands full of shopping and with her being in a foul mood having had to spend the day shopping with her sisters, it had just gotten away from her.  
  
“Anne?”  
  
Fred’s voice called out from the kitchen as Anne toed off her boots with a great sigh of relief, hung her coat, hat and scarf over the bannister and walked through to meet him. She could have cried at the sight that greeted her. Fred stood there in a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a worn t-shirt with a glass of wine poured and waiting for her on the kitchen worktop.  
  
“By the sound of it, you’re in desperate need of this.”  
  
Anne couldn’t help but laugh as she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him gratefully. “Wonderful, wonderful man. You deserve all the best husband awards.”  
  
Fred grinned at that. “I’m going to deserve more in a minute. There’s a hot bath waiting for you upstairs and there’s takeaway on the way. It should be here by the time you’ve finished your bath.”  
  
“Frederick! What did I do to deserve this?”  
  
“Survived an entire day with your sisters without killing one or both of them? At least I assume you didn’t kill them seeing as you’re here and not locked up in a police cell. Then again, maybe you just hid the evidence really well.”  
  
“Fred!” Anne couldn’t help but laugh. Even after four years of dating, a one year engagement and two years of marriage, Fred absolutely detested her eldest sister Elizabeth and dealt with Mary, the younger, under sufferance (and because he liked Charles, her husband).  
  
“What?” As always, Fred looked completely unrepentant. “You know I think you deserve a sainthood for growing up with Elizabeth. And an afternoon of listening to Mary jabbering away is enough to make your ears bleed. Go on, go and have a bath then food will have arrived when you get down.”  
  
“What did you order?” Anne held her breath in hopefulness. Lunch and afternoon tea had been spent with both sisters mournfully proclaiming that they were on diets, how calorific everything was and how they couldn’t possibly eat anything. It had left Anne wanting to stuff her face with as much junk food as possible.  
  
“Pizza with all the sides. No salad and I ordered tiramisu and that salted caramel ice cream you love so much.”  
  
“There are no words for how wonderful you are. Tell me how I can make it up to you?”  
  
“You can let me take you shopping to that place you know I love and model everything for me?”  
  
Anne blushed hotly, knowing exactly what shop he was talking about, but still nodded and leant in to kiss him to seal the deal. “It’s a deal.”

 

(~*~)

  
Forty-five minutes later, feeling far more like herself and far more comfortable in yoga pants, a strap top and a sweatshirt that had once belonged to Fred before Anne had appropriated it, she came downstairs to the wonderful smell of takeaway coming from the lounge. Making a small detour into the kitchen to top up her wineglass and grab another beer for Fred, she got into the lounge as the opening credits for Warner Bros rolled and Fred paused the film.  
  
“Takeaway, wine _and_ a movie. You really know how to spoil a girl Fred Wentworth. What are we watching?”  
  
“Casablanca.” Fred had already brought in plates and cutlery and was currently making himself comfortable at one end of the sofa. Anne handed him the beer and then sat down next to him.  
  
“Casablanca? We haven’t seen that in ages. What’s the occasion?”  
  
“Today is actually the seventh anniversary of our second first date. You know … the one where we went to the Luna Cinema and …”  
  
“… and saw Casablanca. I hadn’t forgotten the date itself but I can’t believe you remembered the exact date.”  
  
“How could I forget?”  
  
Anne smiled wryly, even as she reached forward for a slice of pizza. “Most men aren’t renowned for remembering dates. Charles can barely remember the date of his and Mary’s wedding anniversary.” Anne had barely got the words out before she was greedily gulping down the first slice of pizza.  
  
“Attractive, Anne.”  
  
“Sorry, I’m absolutely starving.”  
  
“Yes, well. I’m not most men and I’d like to think that I’m a bit better at remembering important dates than Charles.”  
  
“Clearly you are. I can’t believe that you remembered and that you dug out the DVD. I love you Fred Wentworth. So much.”  
  
“I love you too. Can we watch the film now?”  
  
“I’m hardly stopping you but yes, we can.”  
  
“Well, I don’t know. I didn’t want to get in between you and the pizza; you look as though you’re having quite the intense love affair. Oof!”  
  
Anne smirked as her elbow connected solidly with Fred’s side. “That’s quite enough from you or do you want me to tell Elizabeth that you’ll be delighted to attend her next drinks reception?”  
  
“You’re evil, woman! Fine, I take it back; you’re not having a love affair with the pizza. Let’s just watch the film. We might actually watch it this time; I was so nervous on that first date I don’t think I can remember a thing that happened.”  
  
“You’re not the only one. Go on then, press play.”  
  
“No, no. What are the magic words?”  
  
Anne rolled her eyes but leaned in and pressed a kiss to the underside of Fred’s jaw. “Play it, Fred.”


	4. Sunday in the Park - modern era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #4 - On a date

“Stupid man. Does he even realise how infuriating he's being? Couldn't he at least have told me where we're going? No, of course not, that would be far too easy. Bloody insufferable man who, of course, I love dearly. Urgh!”

Anne couldn't help but grumble to herself as she rummaged through her wardrobe in an attempt to find something to wear. She had a date with Frederick, who would be arriving in about 45 minutes but Anne was still wearing nothing but a towel with her hair dripping around her shoulders. The problem was, she had absolutely no idea where they were going or what they were doing, the BBC weather app was probably lying to her and none of that helped her figure out what to wear. With a small scream of frustration, she decided to at least dry her hair and hope that inspiration struck while she did so.

Twenty-five minutes later, hair dried and the little bit of make-up that she wore applied, Anne was none the wiser and rapidly running out of time. With very few options left, she decided to take a risk on the British weather and go by what she could see out of the window. She'd just take an extra scarf and cardigan with her; London could be beautiful in the May sunshine but it could be deceptive and cold despite the bright sunshine.

By the time Frederick arrived, she was just about ready, slightly breathless from running around her flat trying to find everything that she needed. To his credit, and her appreciation, Frederick didn't comment on it when she opened the front door and simply kissed her in greeting.

“Are you ready to go?”

“Go where? Frederick, you haven't told me where we're going!”

“That's because it's a surprise. Come on!”

Anne let Frederick take the keys out of her hands and lock the front door behind her before heading down the path, a rucksack over his shoulder that Anne hadn't noticed until now.

~*~

Anne had no words for how pleasant it was to walk hand in hand with Frederick through London on a sunny afternoon. All too often it felt as though they didn't get to spend nearly enough time together, mostly due to work. Frederick, in particular, travelled a lot and so they hadn't quite gotten around to living together yet. As a result, they currently lived on practically opposite sides of London with Frederick in Whitechapel and Anne living in the little mews house in Lancaster Gate that had been left to her by her mother.

Despite her delight at being back with Frederick and the pleasant conversation, Anne couldn't help but look around curiously as they walked but, despite her incessant questioning, Frederick refused to tell her where they were going. As they walked along Marylebone Road, passing Baker Street station, Madam Tussaud's and the Royal Academy of Music, enlightenment dawned.

“Are we going to Regent's Park?” Anne's voice was suffused with delight.

As far as she was concerned, the multitude of Royal Parks was one of the best thing about living in London, along with the plethora of markets on a weekend. Her dream location was Greenwich due to it having both a Royal Park and a wonderful market. Although, if she did ever move to Greenwich she would probably gain three stone due to being in such close proximity to the Ruby's stall in the market and all of their delicious baking.

“Anne?”

She shook her head and looked at Frederick who was watching her with a hint of concern. “Sorry, I was miles away. So, we're going to Regent's Park?”

“We are indeed. I know it isn't particularly exciting but....”

“Frederick, stop panicking. It's perfect.”

(~*~)

 

Several hours later, Anne had to eat her words. She had thought that they were just going to go for a stroll around the park and that would have been wonderful. What Frederick had planned had been so much more than that.

As soon as they were in the park, Frederick had directed her towards the boating lake where it transpired that he had hired a boat for an hour, during which they had done their best to avoid the boats and not fall in. The boating lake had been followed by lunch at the Garden Cafe and a walk around the gardens. All in all, it had been a lovely day but Anne was expecting to head back to either hers or Frederick's, get some takeaway and spend the rest of the evening ensconced on the sofa in front of shit Sunday evening TV. But no, apparently Frederick had more delights planned.

Finding a secluded garden, Frederick proceeded to unpack the rucksack that he'd been carrying around all day which, by all accounts, he appeared to have borrowed from Mary Poppins. Things just kept appearing from a multitude of pockets. There was a checked blanket that was spread out on the ground, a whole host of Tupperware containers featuring an array of finger food and a bottle of wine and two glasses. And then, he produced a very familiar cake box.

“Oh! Ruby's! Frederick, you went to Ruby's?”

“I did. And I have one last thing ...”, he spoke as he produced two tickets from his shirt pocket. “We have tickets for the Open Air Theatre tonight … The Importance of Being Earnest.”

That gained him an incredibly enthusiastic kiss in gratitude although Anne couldn't resist teasing him a little bit.

“You do realise that you have a lot to live up to now? I'm going to expect dates like this _all_ the time.”


	5. On Top of the World - canon era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #5 - Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The opening dialogue is, obviously, taken from the 2007 film of Persuasion ... everything else is mine.

“Captain, captain,” Anne struggled to force the words out after her impromptu run across Bath. “I am in receipt of your proposal and am minded to accept it. Thank you.”

Anne watched the small tug of Frederick's lips, the hope that became quite visible. “Are you … quite certain?”

“I am. I am determined. I will.” And Anne meant every word. She had no intention of forfeiting her own happiness to satisfy her families. She had done that once before and it had made her miserable, why would she do it a second time? More importantly, she needed Frederick to know that. “And nothing, you can be sure, will persuade me otherwise.”

She watched the smile that started to spread across his lips as her words sank in, the realisation that she had accepted his proposal and had agreed to marry him. And then Frederick was leaning down and Anne knew that he was going to kiss her and there was nothing that Anne wanted more and she lifted her chin to meet Frederick's lips.

It seemed to take forever before their lips finally met and Anne didn't really know here to look, her eyes flitting between Frederick's eyes and lips as he leaned in closer. Dimly she was aware that there were tears running down her face but she paid them no mind as their lips met and her eyes fluttered closed. For so many years she had thought that she would never experience this again, that the few kisses that they had shared eight years ago were she would have ever had.

Her senses were completely overwhelmed by Frederick and it was a heady sensation; the feel of his lips pressed against hers, the smell of his cologne and the warmth of his hand at the small of her back. All too soon, they broke apart and Anne couldn't help but flush at the weight of Frederick's gaze on her. It was only as someone bumped into Frederick, jostling both of them, that they realised that they were standing in the middle of the Royal Crescent and that they had been kissing in public.

As though Frederick sensed Anne's impending panic, he replaced his hat and drew Anne's hand through his elbow before leading her towards a secluded gravel path that Anne knew was a roundabout way back to Camden Place. As they started down the path, they were unable to stop looking at each other and Anne felt as though she were floating on air. Frederick still loved her, he always had, and had proposed marriage again. They were to be married! She hadn't thought it was possible to be this happy again.

Part way down the gravel path was a small alcove and Anne found herself giggling as Frederick took advantage of the secluded nature of the pathway and pulled her into the alcove. The giggles faded quickly as Frederick's gloved hands cupped her cheeks, his thumbs smoothing away any traces of the tears that had slid down her cheeks mere moments ago. And then he was kissing her again, more passionate than the first, one of his hands sliding around her waist to pull her as close to him as was possible. Relishing the fact that Frederick was kissing her again and discarding any cares that they were in public, Anne decided to be bold and slid one of her hands around the back of Frederick's neck in encouragement, eliciting a little squeak from her as Frederick kissed her more thoroughly in appreciation. Fisting her hand in the lapel of Frederick's coat, Anne sighed with happiness.

She felt on top of the world.


	6. What's Mine Is Yours - modern era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #6 - Wearing each other's clothes

There were numerous things that Frederick Wentworth loved about finally living with the former Anne Elliot but this one in particular had taken him a while to discover.  
  
Even though England wasn’t currently involved in a conflict that necessitated the Navy being on active service in a war zone, he was still sent away on deployments which meant that they were forced to spend long periods of time apart. This hadn’t been the longest deployment that they had endured – the prize for that one went to the first deployment after they had become engaged – but it had felt like it to Frederick. After all, this time around he not only had a wife waiting for him but a pregnant wife at that.  
  
Anne had made the discovery shortly after he had deployed and, unable to wait until the end of the deployment, had told him via one of their weekly Skype conversations. Despite his initial surprise, after all they had talked about having children before but it had always been something in the future, Frederick couldn’t help but be delighted. His delight had been quickly tempered by the fact that he was missing so much as he wasn’t there every step of the way. Anne and his sister Sophia had done their best to alleviate these feelings by constantly sending him updates whether by letter, photos or videos and Frederick couldn’t have been more grateful.  He was even more grateful that HMS Laconia was back in dry dock and that he wouldn’t be going anywhere until after his child had been born.  
  
When he had woken that morning, there had been a distinct lack of Anne in bed with him but the sheets were still warm and he could hear faint noises from the kitchen so he just lay in bed for a little longer, revelling in the smell of Anne and the fact that he was back in his own bed. When it became clear that Anne wasn’t going to return to bed, Frederick got out of bed, pulled on a pair of pyjama pants and padded out of the room, following the noise to find Anne.  
  
His first thought of the kitchen proved to be wrong although it was obvious that she had just left the room as the kettle was still steaming. It didn’t take him long wandering around the downstairs of their house to find his wife but, once he had found her, he found himself unable to disturb her and simply stood there drinking in the sight in front of him. Already he was scheming to find a way to recreate this exact same pose at a time when he would have a camera with him so that he could always have a photo of this moment with him on ship.  
  
Anne had obviously been feeling the morning chill when she had woken up and had pulled on a warm jumper over the skimpy pyjamas that she definitely hadn’t been wearing when they went to bed. Not that he was complaining. The short shorts that Anne was wearing showed off her long legs to perfection but no, what Frederick really loved was the jumper that Anne had chosen to pull on over the top. She had obviously just gone for whatever jumper had been lying on the floor when she had left the room and the closest jumper on hand had been the navy blue sweater of Frederick’s number 4 uniform.  
  
The shoulders hung halfway down her upper arms as she didn’t have his broad shoulders while it hung longer than it would on him due to her only coming up to Frederick’s shoulders. Anne wearing his clothes wasn’t a completely new concept; when they were at university she had made a habit of stealing his clothes, particularly hoodies and rugby shirts. To this day, he swore that she was the reason he had had to buy a new first XV jersey but she had always strenuously denied it. This was completely different though. Where the jumper would normally hang loose and baggy on Anne’s slight frame, the navy blue fabric now clung to the bump that housed their first child. Looking at Anne now, the very picture of health and blooming as they said pregnant women did, Frederick found it hard to believe Sophia’s words that Anne had struggled badly with morning sickness.  
  
Standing in the doorway, Frederick drank in the sight of his pregnant wife who was still completely oblivious to his presence, thrilled beyond belief that he would be here at home not only for the rest of Anne’s pregnancy as well as the first few months of their child’s life; he had already missed far too much and had no intention of missing anything further. He was even toying with the idea of resigning his commission and staying at home, trying to find a job on land either in the Navy still or the civilian professions. He hadn’t broached that topic with Anne yet and besides, he wanted to see how he adapted to life on land first as well as investigate his options before he brought up the subject.  
  
He didn’t know how long he stood in the doorway watching Anne sat in the window seat sipping her tea and lost in thoughts but they were both startled when she finally turned around and saw him.  
  
“Frederick! How long have you been standing there? Why didn’t you say anything?”  
  
“You painted such a lovely picture that I didn’t want to disturb you. As for how long I’ve been stood here, truthfully I couldn’t tell you. I woke up and you were gone so I came to find you.”  
  
“I’m sorry; I shouldn’t just be sat here daydreaming. You must be starving. I’ll get started on breakfast.”  
  
Thankfully, Anne’s burgeoning belly meant that she couldn’t move at her normal speed giving Frederick enough time to get across to where she sat, pulling her into his lap once he was sat.  
  
“Frederick! What are you doing? I’m far too heavy!”  
  
“Anne, my darling, don’t be so ridiculous. You weren’t too heavy before and unless our child is a mutant baby that weighs an abnormal amount, you won’t be too heavy now. I’m fairly certain that you’re all bump and nothing else.”  
  
Anne clearly wasn’t convinced by his words as she wriggled around for a few minutes before she finally settled down, sinking back into Frederick with a happy sigh, relaxing even further as he pressed a kiss just behind her ear.  
  
“Why were you up so early? We didn’t go to bed until late and you need all the sleep you can get surely?”  
  
Anne laughed. “I do but you try telling that to your child. They’ve been using my kidneys as a punching bag all night. I thought some tea might help.”  
  
“And did it?”  
  
“Of course not! Your child obviously knows that their daddy is home and wants to make their presence known.”  
  
“My child?!” Frederick laughed. “Why my child?”  
  
“Because my child wouldn’t keep me awake at all hours of the night. My child would be well behaved. Ouch!”  
  
“Is that?” Frederick’s voice was tinged with awe. The baby hadn’t been active the previous night so he hadn’t felt it move yet.  
  
“Yes, it is. Here.” Anne grabbed one of his hands and guided it underneath his jumper, pressing it against one side of her stomach and holding it there, just waiting. Frederick held his breath so that he didn’t miss anything. He didn’t have to wait long. His breath rushed out of him in a huge sigh as he felt first one deliberate kick and then another, bursting into delighted laughter at the sensation.  
  
“Hello! You need to calm down and stop kicking your mummy, little one. We still have a while to go but we can’t wait to meet you.” Frederick kissed Anne softly on the lips then performed a contortionist act in order to kiss the baby bump through his jumper, feeling Anne’s fingers carding through his hair as he did so.  
  
They revelled in the quiet and closeness before Frederick’s stomach growled loudly and completely ruined the moment, both of them collapsing into laughter. Before Anne could move, Frederick stood smoothly, with Anne still in his arms and headed for the kitchen, ignoring Anne’s protests.  
  
“I am more than capable of cooking breakfast Anne and, considering you’ve done everything by yourself so far, I intend to spoil you.”  
  
Striding into the kitchen, he deposited Anne in the comfy chair that occupied one corner, smiling fondly as she curled up around the bump, tugging down the hem of his jumper so that it covered her knees and her hands.

  
(~*~)

  
Three hours later, he stood in Homebase with a ridiculously full trolley parked beside him as he waited for Anne to return from the toilets. Anne had reached the seven month mark the previous week and, while they had an empty room, they weren’t at all prepared for their new arrival. They had both agreed that they didn’t want to know the sex of the baby before he or she arrived so they had just picked out several rolls of gender-neutral wallpaper, a whole host of brushes and had just started browsing the sample pots of paint when Anne had dashed off (or dashed as quickly as she could) muttering something about the baby sitting on her bladder.  
  
Anne was approaching him again, at a more sedate pace and looking far more relieved, her coat hanging open. Frederick realised then what she was wearing underneath her coat along with her jeans and flat knee-high boots; the jumper that she had stolen from him that morning. He couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face, earning him a curious look from Anne.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Is there any likelihood of me getting that jumper back or have you requisitioned it so I have to ask supplies for a new one?”  
  
Anne blushed and bit her lip, giving him a look that he knew he had absolutely no chance of resisting, before she raised her chin defiantly. “You’re going to have to ask for a new one because I’m not giving it back. It’s comfy and, well, it smells of you.”  
  
Frederick laughed out loud, wrapping his arms around Anne and pressing a kiss to the top of her head.  
  
“You say that as if I didn’t know you’ve been stealing my clothes for years.”  
  
“Are you really complaining?”  
  
“Not at all. I like seeing you wearing my clothes. It appeals to the possessive side of me.”  
  
“Good, because you don’t have a choice; I love wearing them. Now, what do you think to this colour for the nursery walls?”


	7. In A Galaxy Far, Far Away - modern era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #7 - cosplaying

Fred Wentworth was fairly certain that he had entered some previously unspecified circle of hell. The London ExCel centre was full to the brim of excited fans of all ages, most of them wearing costumes, all of them attending the MCM Expo. When they had dated previously, he and Anne had always talked about going to a convention; one of the expos in the UK or, if they could afford it, San Diego Comic Con or one of the specific Star Wars conventions. In the end, it had been one of the things that they had always said that they would do. He had been to a similar event while he was living in Singapore but it had been yet another thing that had never felt right without Anne.

The moment that he had heard about the group trip that had been planned with the group comprising of the Musgroves and their children, the Musgrove girls and Anne Elliot, Fred had known that he had to join them. Ever since a visit to his sister had thrown him back into Anne Elliot's orbit, Fred had been doing his best to get back into her good graces and, while he had been unsuccessful thus far, he was hopeful about his chances.

Not that he could really blame Anne for not wanting anything to do with him. After all, it had been he that had broken up with her, chasing the glittering career that he wanted and convinced that a long distance relationship wouldn't work. It hadn't taken him long to discover that said career lost its lustre when there was no-one to share it with and no woman he dated had ever come close to Anne Elliot. Now, having transferred back to the UK, he was determined to prove that he loved her and win her back. He had been completely out of suggestions until he had heard about the trip and a quick phone call to an old uni friend had bagged him a ticket. Everything had started falling into place as soon as he had heard that Anne had made costumes for her nephews and herself. Both Anne and the boys were keeping quiet about their costumes but Fred had a pretty good idea about what they would be. After all he, unlike her family, knew that Anne Elliot was a closet geek. How could he not? It was how they had met.

They had both joined their universities SciFi/Fantasy Society as Freshers where Anne had been one of a scant handful of females. Fred had been scornful of her initially, scornful of all the women but Anne in particular, until Anne had made a comment about Star Wars and he realised that she knew what she was talking about. That had been it. Beautiful, smart (they shared a few modules) and a Star Wars fan that knew what she was talking about (most of the time)? He had fallen head over heels.

Star Wars had kind of become their thing after that. For their first date, Fred had taken her to an open air screening of A New Hope and all of their friends couldn't decide if they were adorable or sickening when they argued over who shot first – Han or Greedo. And then Fred had screwed it all up. Still, he was fairly confident that he knew what costume she would be wearing; as long as their break-up hadn't caused her to hate Star Wars. If it had then he was buggered.

His outfit had gained him some very appreciative looks from the Musgrove girls, both of whom were wearing eye-wateringly tight black catsuits. He had a fairly good idea who they were supposed to be but didn't want to ask in case they took it the wrong way. Pretty they might be but they weren't the smartest girls he'd ever met and had yet to grasp that the only person he was interested in was Anne. To his annoyance, there was no sign of Anne or her nephews – because God forbid that Mary look after her own children – but he could be patient. For a little while at least. Part three of his master plan was practically burning a hole in his pocket but he knew that the place was so crowded that he and Anne could spend the whole day walking past each other without realising and he had no desire for that to happen.

Much to his relief, Anne came strolling into view some twenty minutes later, a nephew clinging to each hand and dressed exactly as Fred had thought she would be. The white fabric draped beautifully, hinting at the figure beneath rather than showing it off to all and sundry and he smile at seeing her hair pinned up in the twin buns, wondering if she still cursed as much as she used to while attempting to get the hairstyle correct. One nephew was outfitted as a miniature Luke Skywalker while the other wore a Chewbacca costume so perfect that Anne had to have spent hours making it.

He knew the moment that she saw him because she stopped laughing and all of the colour drained from her face. He could have kicked himself when tears filled her eyes as she recognised his costume but he had come this far and he couldn't stop now. Stepping forward, he opened his mouth to ask her to go somewhere more private, so that they didn't have this conversation in front of her family but he was so nervous that the words just tumbled out of his mouth.

“Anne, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I was a fool. I thought I could do it without you but I can't. I know I screwed up, I know I hurt you and I'm more sorry than I can say for that. There's never been anyone but you. I still love you and I will do anything you want, say anything you want, if you will consider giving me a second chance.”

“Anything?”

The tears were spilling over onto Anne's cheeks but there was also a small smile playing on her lips which he hoped was a good sign. Not really thinking, he blurted out the first words that came into his head.

“Han shot first.”

Anne clearly hadn't been expecting him to say that as she blinked, processing what he had said before bursting out laughing. “You must really want that second chance. You'd never say that otherwise.”

“I really do.” Fred stepped forward and took Anne's hands in his. “I have never stopped loving you. I could never love anybody else. Please give me a chance to make it up to you.”

Anne's nod was so small that he almost missed it and had to clarify Anne's acceptance.

“You will?”

“Yes, I will. We could go for a coffee or something?” The latter was suggested almost shyly.

“Well, I kind of had something else in mind.” Fred dug in his jacket and brought out the tickets that he'd only just managed to get hold of with much cajoling and begging, proffering them to Anne.

“Secret Cinema: The Empire Strikes Back. Only you, Fred Wentworth.”

Anne was laughing at the tickets and then, somehow, the laughter turned to tears and Fred stepped forward, wrapping her in his arms and relishing how right she feels there. He didn't know where Anne's nephews had gone; one minute they were there and then they weren't. The most important thing is that Anne is in his arms, even if her tears are hot against his neck and soaking through his shirt. He has a chance to make things right again.

**Seven years later...**

As they got into the main building, Fred reached out and scooped his son onto his hip, not wanting to lose the six year old in the crowds. He and Anne had finally made it to a Star Wars convention. Then again, that was hardly surprising given that this was Anne and Fred.

“Mama!”

Fred winced as the cry seemed to pierce his eardrum but turned, somehow managing to not drop his wiggling firstborn in the process. As they had been at the MCM Expo when Fred had made his confession, Fred was dressed as Han while Anne once more sported the flowing white dress and elaborate hairstyle of Princess Leia. As she had once done for her nephews, Anne had made the costumes for her sons; their eldest wearing a miniature replica of his dad's costume while their youngest sat in Anne's arms wearing an Ewok onesie.

“So, what do we want to see first? Jabba the Hut or the Sarlacc?”

“Endor!” Came the cry in triplicate.

“Betrayed by my own wife and children. What is the world coming to? Okay, Endor it is.”


	8. Bag Man - canon era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #8 - shopping

Frederick couldn't help but chuckle at the lost and bewildered look on Anne's face as Sophy announced her dissatisfaction with the stock of this particular establishment and that they would simply go to the next shop on her list. As Sophy swept out, the Admiral trailing in her wake, Frederick took Anne's hand in his and kissed it before tucking it into the crook of his elbow as he led her out of the shop. Walking slowly so as to keep their distance from his sister and brother-in-law he spoke in a low voice in an attempt to keep their conversation private despite the public setting.

“You looked a little overwhelmed in there, dearest. You've never encountered 'Hurricane Sophy' before, have you?”

He revelled in the soft laughter his question produced and smiled as Anne looked up at him in curiosity.

“Hurricane Sophy?”

“That was what our father used to call her when she'd got her heart or her mind set on something; she'd tear through everything until she blew herself out.”

“She is rather … overwhelming,” Anne admitted with another soft laugh.

“If she gets too bad, just tell her. She's your sister now, you can tell her whatever you want.”

Anne's smile widened at his words. “I still can't get used to calling her my sister. Or indeed you my husband.”

Frederick couldn't help but laugh out loud at her admission. “You still can't get used to calling me husband yet in less than five days time you will be setting sail with me for the fencibles.”

Anything Anne may have been about to say was interrupted by Sophy, Frederick's laughter having alerted her to the fact that the younger couple had fallen behind.

“Honestly, I know that you've only been married for three weeks but you have less than five days before you board ship and the things that Anne needs are not going to buy themselves. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to take my new sister so that you can stop distracting her.”

Frederick couldn't help but smile at the giggles his sisters words elicited from Anne, looking on indulgently as his wife was drawn away to the next shop. His amusement faded as Hurricane Sophy proceeded to take over, moving them from shop to shop as she ensured that Anne had everything she might possibly need for her first voyage on board ship. He wasn't entirely sure when his sister had somehow become the font of knowledge instead of him, the one who was actually a member of the Royal Navy. His confusion must have been clearly visible as his brother-in-law slapped him on the back in commiseration as Sophy waltzed past them, a somewhat shell-shocked Anne following in her wake, depositing several more packages in Frederick's arms, adding to the multitude already there.

“Your sister's a force of nature Frederick, always has been. She loves Anne dearly and wants to give her advice, spend as much time with her as possible before you sail.”

“But, but, I'm the sailor, not Sophy. I'm a naval captain – shouldn't it be me giving Anne advice.”

“You may be a captain but this is shopping. Let me give you a piece of advice from one married man to another. Where shopping is concerned, we know nothing. Just let your wife do the actual shopping. We men, Frederick, are only good for two things and they are paying and carrying the packages. That is our lot in life and you had best get used to it.”


	9. Butterflies - modern era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #9 - Hanging out with friends

 

  
Cursing her own inability to make a decision and stick with it, Anne ran upstairs and changed her clothes for what felt like the millionth time but, in actuality, was about the fifth. It was still excessive regardless of the number. Anne had never been one to be particularly fussy about what she wore. She was always smart and appropriately dressed but she wasn't an avid follower of fashion. She was far more likely to be found in jeans and a t-shirt rather than designer labels.

Today was a special day and she didn't want to look anything other than cool and collected, as though she wasn't completely terrified. Today was the day when she met Fred Wentworth's best friends and family. In the seven years that she had known Fred, she had never met his family and these were friends that he had made during the years that they had been on a break.

Said break had been a mutual decision but that hadn't made things easier. Both of them had been accepted as doctoral candidates but their universities were miles away, opposite ends of the country really, and both of them had been realistic about how much time they would actually have to spend with each other. So, despite the fact that they were both very much in love with each other, they had taken a break for the duration of their phD's. It hadn't exactly been a normal break though and they had kept in contact, updating each other on their news, visiting each other from time to time and neither of them had dated other people. Fred had been more sociable than Anne had, as evidenced by the group she was to meet today, while Anne had kept her head down and completed her phD in record time.

Now, her doctorate under her belt and a shiny new job waiting for her, Anne was all poised to move to London and resume her relationship with Fred. He still had roughly about a year left, maybe less if he really worked, left to complete on his phD but was pretty much guaranteed a position at the Ministry of Defence once he was finished. Anne had been offered a lecturers position working alongside her lecturer in Edinburgh but had turned it down when she had been offered a dream job at the British Museum. While the position in Edinburgh would allow her to embark upon what would undoubtedly be a stellar academic career but the lure of curating and Fred had been too tempting to resist.

As tempting as Fred was, they weren't living together, not just yet. They had considered it but had decided that, with Anne's new job and them resurrecting their relationship, it was maybe too much to cope with living together again. Fred only had six months left on his contract, so Anne had signed a six month lease on a one-bedroom Victorian conversion flat in Camberwell where she could cycle into the British Museum fairly easily or get the bus if the weather was bad. As the end of the six months was approaching, they would reassess things. If Anne was being truthful, she was pretty confident that in six months time she and Fred would be living together but it never hurt to be cautious.

Besides, she was under no illusions that the opinions of Fred's friends and family wouldn't have an effect on things. More than ever she wished that she had met them before but, well, Fred tended to be more than a little possessive and whenever Anne had visited him (which hadn't been that frequently), he had insisted on keeping her to himself. Not that Anne had complained; they got to see each other far too infrequently for her liking but it would have been nice to get an insight into Fred's world.

She had heard all about them of course; there was Richard 'Harry' Harville, a mature phD student, and his wife Maggie, Harville's sister Fanny and her boyfriend James Benwick who played rugby with Fred and Harville on a Saturday afternoon. Then there was Fred's older sister Sophia and her husband George. There was another older sibling, Edward, but he worked in New York so Anne didn't have to worry about meeting him.

Anne left out a sound of exasperation as she found herself dissatisfied by the fifth outfit. Things would be so much simpler if she had met some of them before as it would have diminished the nerves significantly. Anne was never one to follow fashion; she had no interest in it and, having been a research student, much preferred to live in jeans and hoodies. Unfortunately, jeans and a hoody weren't going to give the best impression.

Knowing that she was drastically running out of time to get ready and make it to the cafe that they had agreed to meet in, Anne decided to settle for something that gave her the best of both worlds; casual enough that it didn't make it look as though she had tried too hard but not so casual that it looked as though she hadn't made any effort at all. Having pulled on a smart pair of jeans and a pretty top and a cardigan, she ran a brush through her hair and ran out of the door to catch her bus.

The bus journey had done nothing to dissipate Anne's nerves. In fact, all it had done was exacerbate them and by the time she arrived at the cafe, she honestly felt as though she was going to be sick from all of the butterflies in her stomach. Stopping just opposite the cafe, she stood and watched Fred and his friends where they sat outside in the late April sunshine, chatting and laughing with each other, her nerves coming back full force. And then Fred was standing up and calling her name, waving her over to join them. Crossing the road, Anne slipped her arm around Fred's waist as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he made the introductions. Anne felt her nerves disappear as everybody greeted her warmly but she wasn't quite prepared for the enthusiasm of Sophia Croft née Wentworth, who jumped up from her seat, nearly upsetting the table to give Anne an exuberant hug as she exclaimed what a delight it was to finally meet Anne.

Despite it being a close-knit group, Anne quickly found herself being included in the conversation as though she had always been there. Allowing herself to be coaxed into changing seats and drawn into conversation with Sophia, Maggie and Fanny, she looked up and caught Fred's gaze. What she saw made her breath catch in her throat; love, pride and happiness as clearly visible in his eyes and written all over his face. As he caught Anne's eye, a beaming smile crossed his face and as she returned it, Anne couldn't help but marvel at how young it made him look. Reluctantly, Anne tore her gaze away as Sophia pressed her hand, drawing her attention back to the ladies conversation.

“You have no idea how nice it is to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you over the years but Freddie has always insisted on keeping you all to himself. It's almost as though he hasn't wanted you to meet us, heavens knows why.”

Sophia raised her voice enough that Fred could hear her, which elicited a cry of outrage from the man in question and a gleam in Sophia's eye that said she had got precisely the reaction she had been aiming for.

“Well, who could blame me for being afraid that you'd scare her off? Too much time with you lot and she might have accepted a job in Australia rather than London. And don't call me Freddie, I'm not six years old anymore.”

Unfortunately for Fred, his sulk was all too reminiscent of a six year old and Anne couldn't help giggling as the entire table descended into good-natured teasing and playful fighting. Her nerves had completely disappeared and she relaxed back in her chair, happily answering Sophia and Maggie's questions as they left the teasing to the men. Somehow, she had the feeling that these people soon weren't just going to be Fred's closest friends, but hers as well.


	10. Baby it's cold outside - modern era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #10 - wearing animal ears

Anne sighed loudly as she glanced up at the clock and realised that, unsurprisingly, it was ridiculous o’clock and that, yet again, she would have to buy the caretaker thank you present for making him come out so late in the evening. Normally when she had work to do, she would take it home and do it in the little box-room that had been set aside as her study when they had moved into the new house rather than staying in the school. Frederick, her boyfriend of several years, was away on business though and she wasn’t afraid to admit that the new house – an old, creaky building – sometimes scared her a little. It was far more preferable to stay in her brightly-lit, colourful classroom where she hadn’t been the only one working late until just twenty minutes ago.

As a primary school teacher, Anne had known barely a few weeks into training for her PGCE that she would be putting in more hours than were stated in her contract. Just a few weeks into her first teaching post, Anne had discovered that teaching was not the only necessary requirement for her position. She also needed to be able to act as nurse, shoulder to cry on, surrogate mum and a whole host of other things. Today’s task required her to be needlewoman extraordinaire.  
  
The end of the winter term was in sight, less than five days in fact, and with it the Christmas production and Christmas itself. And wasn’t that a terrifying thought? She had stayed up until 2am earlier in the week to write all of her Christmas cards but she hadn’t done anything else; she was just grateful that they were spending Christmas with Frederick’s family so at least she didn’t have to worry about food. No doubt she would end up baking a ridiculous amount of mince pies and alcoholic truffles as her contribution to go with the Christmas pudding and cake she had made five weeks ago. That wasn’t exactly a problem though; after all, what were you supposed to at Christmas other than eat your body weight in food, exchange presents and actually relax?  
  
To be perfectly honest, Frederick wasn’t going to complain about the amount she ate, in fact he’d positively encourage it. He always worried about the fact that Anne inevitably lost weight at the end of the Christmas and summer terms (although Christmas was always worse) and spent the first week trying to stuff her full of food. This was normally interspersed with shopping trips, a late night visit to the German market for mulled wine, hot chestnuts and carols not to mention the now traditional spa day that Frederick always gifted her with (so that he could buy her presents and get them wrapped without Anne seeing what was in them). The day spent relaxing, often with Fanny, one of her fellow teachers, was usually a godsend and actually what Anne needed after the last few manic weeks of term.  
  
She loved her job, she really did, but sometimes she couldn’t help but wish that she were a secondary school teacher specialising in one subject rather than a primary school jack-of-all-trades who taught seven and eight year olds. She loved the age group, she really did; they were like sponges, soaking up all of the information that she gave them but she couldn’t help but wish that she taught a year group that didn’t do a Christmas production. It was just one more thing that they had to find time for in amongst all of the mandatory curriculum lessons and the requisite Christmas craft activities like making a decoration for the little tree that stood in the corner of the classroom as well as one to go home and the Christmas card for their parents. That was in addition to the pinecone hedgehogs that were currently making up another display.  
  
More than anything, Anne wanted to give up and go home but she had no choice; the first performance of the pantomime was tomorrow afternoon and the little boy playing Jack had managed to not only put a split in the seam of his pants but also catch his jacket on a door handle and tear it. She wasn’t really too surprised – they were all riled up and ready for the holidays – but she could do without having to mend it. The sequins needed gluing on Puss’ headband as well which was why said appendage was currently perched on her head to remind her. Pressing play on her iPod again, she set the Christmas playlist going for what seemed like the millionth time. With any luck, she would be finished before she got halfway through.  
  
She was so engrossed in her task, head bopping along to a particularly catchy cover of ‘Santa Claus is coming to town’ that when there was a knock on her classroom door, she gave a scream and jumped, brandishing her needle as a weapon before she realised that her intruder wasn’t an intruder at all but rather her boyfriend. The one who wasn’t supposed to be back until the following day.  
  
“Frederick! What are you doing home? I wasn’t expecting you back until tomorrow.” She tilted her head up to receive the kiss he bestowed upon her, having stepped around numerous piles of costumes and props.  
  
“The weather forecast is awful for the next few days so we worked later to get everything tied up so that we could actually get home. I got home to find your car there but no you so, as it’s starting to snow, I thought I’d be a wonderful boyfriend and come pick you up.”  
  
“It’s starting to snow? But it can’t!” Anne practically wailed, looking at the window in horror. If there was snow then the kids were going to be ten times worse.  
  
“Not proper snow. Just sleet at the moment,” Frederick hastened to reassure her, “I just didn’t want you to walk home in it. Come on, home time Annie. Time for bed.”  
  
“I can’t. I still have so much to do.”  
  
“Yes, I’m sure you do. But this is why you have a TA and numerous parent helpers tomorrow. I would rather have a girlfriend who isn’t having a nervous breakdown.”  
  
As he spoke, Frederick had gathered up Anne’s basket of supplies and her laptop bag, deviating briefly into her cupboard to grab her outer clothes and then stood, holding out her coat ready for her to put on. Knowing that he had infinite patience, Anne took the hint and stood, letting him help her into it. Her hands automatically flew to her head as he plucked something off.  
  
“Is there something you’re not telling me? Have you got some sexy kitten costume somewhere? Have I got to find your tail?” The latter was said with a ridiculous waggle of his eyebrows that earned him a smacked arm.  
  
“They’re for Puss-in-Boots. I just need to stay and …” She trailed off at Frederick’s expression. “I just need to ask Jane to glue the sequins on tomorrow ….”  
  
“Is the correct answer. Come, my lady, your chariot awaits.”


	11. Of Hens and Stags - modern era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #11 - wearing kigurumis

Two weeks before the wedding had been deemed the ideal time for Anne and Frederick to have their respective hen and stag weekends. They were fairly close to the wedding so as to provide welcome respite from the ongoing preparations but suitably far away that Frederick wasn’t going to wake up on the morning of his wedding stark naked, tied to a lamppost and without a clue where he was. His best man, one Harry Harville, had protested but Anne had fixed him with her best glare and told him that she was well aware of all the stories thank you very much. She couldn’t deny being very much relieved when he promised that they wouldn’t be going to Prague or anywhere of that ilk and that they were going to behave. Mostly.

Anne’s own plans were far more sedate. Or at least she assumed they were. She had left everything in the very capable hands of her matron-of-honour, Fanny Bertram, and the only thing that Anne had to be stressed about was whether she would have to deal with her older sister Elizabeth. She hoped not because she actually wanted to enjoy her hen party and not even all of the alcohol in the world could make her enjoy Elizabeth’s company. The only mercy for the wedding itself was that neither of her sisters were her bridesmaids and so wouldn’t actually be sat at the top table with them. And hadn’t that news gone down well.

By the time the Saturday morning had dawned, Anne still didn’t have a complete idea of what her hen party was going to comprise of. She had entrusted everything to her matron of honour and her bridesmaids, trusting them implicitly. She had no reason to believe that they would organise something that she wouldn’t enjoy. She had even gone to the extent of allowing Fanny to pack a small suitcase for the weekend the previous evening. When Fanny had left with said case, she had left the obligatory black t-shirt with hot pink lettering proclaiming that they were celebrating Anne’s hen weekend and the instructions that, whatever else she wore, Anne had to wear that.

Anne had done exactly that, and paired her hen t-shirt with jeans and low-heeled boots, as she enjoyed a quiet breakfast with Frederick as they waited to be picked up. Frederick had more of an idea what was in store with him. After Prague (and anywhere else in eastern Europe) had been vetoed by not only Anne but all of the wives and girlfriends, the idea had been hit upon of spending the weekend at Twickenham for the rugby sevens. The idea had gone down a storm with the guys and even though they would have spent the whole day drinking at the rugby, they planned to do a pub crawl through central London on the Saturday night as well. What Frederick couldn’t understand, was why his friends were insisting on picking him up; it was Twickenham – it wasn’t as though he could get lost.

It all became clear when there was a knock on the door and the rest of his group arrived, wearing specially printed t-shirts proclaiming this to be Frederick’s stag do. Rolling his eyes slightly at their early morning exuberance, even if he had been expecting the shirts, they were invited in and Anne couldn’t help but laugh as she was greeted warmly with bear hugs and kisses. She giggled even more when, holding his hand out to receive a matching t-shirt, Frederick instead was the recipient of a wicked grin courtesy of Harry Harville and a stag onesie.

“What the hell am I supposed to do with that?” Frederick’s cry of dismay could barely be heard above Anne’s giggles.

“Wear it. At least for the rugby. If you don’t, we have a list of forfeits as tall as Anne for you to complete. It’s your stag weekend, you’re dressing as a stag. End of story.”


	12. After All This Time - modern era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #12 - making out

Anne knew that she was probably a little too over-excited and that it probably wasn't a good idea to be bouncing on the spot. After all, people were starting to stare but she couldn't help it. Frederick was about to dock any minute for a substantial period of leave after far too long at sea. Normally, submarines only had tours of duty that lasted for ninety days because that was the limit of the rations that they could carry but HMS Vengeance and HMS Vigilant, under the command of Captains Wentworth and Harville respectively, had just served tours totalling two hundred and seventy days each. Each time they had been due to return home, something else had happened and so they had refuelled, restocked and diverted to look after the Royal Navy's interests elsewhere.

Next to Anne, the Harville children were vibrating with almost as much energy as she was. Anne couldn't help but feel for Margaret Harville. This was hard enough for Anne and she didn't have four children, the youngest of whom was only six months old and had never met his daddy. Anne and Frederick didn't have children but if/when they did, Anne was definitely not looking forward to his tours of duty.

All of a sudden, shouts of joy went up amongst the gathered wives, partners and children as the first of the sailors appeared. Out of the corner of her eye, Anne vaguely saw the three eldest Harville children sprint off into the crowd but she was too busy searching for Frederick to really pay too much attention. And then she saw him and her feet were moving before she could even really think about it.

Frederick was clearly just as eager as she was because he was suddenly much closer than he had been and she realised that he had been running towards her as well. And then she was in his arms again, swung off her feet into his embrace and thinking stopped happening. It was all sensations. Frederick's arms wrapped around her and his lips pressed up against hers hotly. As they pulled away briefly, Anne realised that the wetness on her face was tears and they were mirrored on Frederick's but she didn't pause to brush it away. Instead, she simply wrapped her arms more firmly around Frederick's neck and leant in for another kiss.

This time, it was more passionate than the first, tongues twining together and Anne didn't protest when Frederick encouraged her to wrap her legs around his waist so that his hands could roam her back unhindered. She had no intention of separating from Frederick for anything, even if that meant the surrounding crowds got something more than a G-rated show. Indeed, she was so intent on kissing Frederick that she was completely oblivious to the resulting laughter at the second youngest Harvilles question.

“But Daddy, don't Auntie Anne and Uncle Freddie have to breathe?”


	13. Frozen - modern era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #13 - eating ice-cream

Anne sank down onto the nearest bench with a huge sigh of relief, more grateful than she could have expected for the break. It seemed as though she had been on her feet forever and they were aching terribly. This was supposed to be a relaxing holiday but, inevitably, with three children under the age of six it wasn’t hugely relaxing. To be fair, their children were very well-behaved – not spoilt like her sister Mary’s two – but they were still rambunctious and the task of playing with the boys had mainly fallen to Frederick. Well, Frederick, his brother Edward and his brother-in-law George, who had accompanied them along with Frederick’s sister, Sophia, while Edward had brought his wife Elinor and their two pre-teen daughters. George and Sophia had been unable to have children of their own but doted upon Anne and Frederick’s three and spoilt them as though they were their grandchildren. The invitation had also been extended to Mary and her family but, to everyone’s relief, they had declined having already said that they would go away to sunnier climes with the Musgrove’s; why would they want to go away to Cornwall?

In her opinion, Anne could see absolutely nothing wrong with Cornwall. It had everything that they could possibly want and was suitably diverting for the children; why should they make things more stressful for themselves by adding in a flight as well? Cornwall had everything they needed in the clear, tropical blue seas and beautiful beaches. The boys were endlessly diverted by beach cricket, football and being taught how to body-board while little Isabelle, Anne’s youngest at the moment, was quite happy to follow her older cousins around like a little puppy. All of this meant that Frederick wasn’t completely fussing over Anne like a maiden aunt simply because she was nearly three months pregnant.

It wasn’t even as though it were her first pregnancy – it was her third!! And okay, yes she was a bit older than she had been when she had been pregnant with Isabelle who was now three but it wasn’t as though she were at death’s door, merely suffering from well, okay, fairly horrendous morning sickness. Even though she had all but breezed through her previous two pregnancies, they were keeping this one quiet until Anne had passed the three month mark. They had managed to keep things from the children but Anne had no doubt that Elinor and Sophia had their suspicions as to her condition, considering that the food cravings were already starting to hit; if she could eat fish and chips for every single meal she would. Ice-cream was the other big one and she supposed that she was lucky that, seeing as they were in Cornwall, neither raised too many eyebrows.

Despite spending 90% of their time on the beach, they had managed a couple of excursions to the Minack Theatre for an afternoon performance that hadn’t proved quite as interesting as the air ambulance practising manoeuvres, taken the tractor across the causeway to St Michael’s Mount and a boat trip to Seal Island where, to his delight, Henry – Anne’s troublemaker son – had nearly fallen out of the boat. Still, a day on the beach soaking up the sun was a welcome respite. She was so lost in her thoughts that she failed to notice Frederick approaching her, dripping wet from the sea, until he sat behind her and enveloped her in a cold, damp embrace, making her squeal.

“Frederick!”

“Sorry, sorry!” He apologised but when she looked around she saw the boyish grin and the look that showed he was completely unrepentant – an expression that she saw far too frequently on their sons. “How about I make it up to you with ice-cream?”

“This is going to take more than just a 99, Frederick Wentworth.”

Frederick laughed at that, Anne feeling the vibrations through her back as well as hearing it. “Both names! I am in your bad books aren’t I? Don’t worry, I wasn’t planning on fobbing you off with a mere 99. My siblings have offered to look after our lot and feed them ice-cream – they aren’t picky so they’ll happily accept 99’s – so I thought the two of us could walk into St. Ives and I’d treat you to an ice-cream there. Just the two of us.”

“From the place on the front? The one with all the interesting flavours?”

“That one. And you can have as much ice-cream and as many different flavours as you like.”

“You are trying to get back into my good books aren’t you? Very well Mr Wentworth, you have a deal.”

“Come on then, put your flappy thing on and we’ll go.”

“My flappy thing?” Anne couldn’t stifle the giggle that came from Frederick’s description.

“Well I don’t know what it’s called and I doubt you want to go into St. Ives wearing your bikini, although I wouldn’t complain.”

“Frederick!”

“What? Am I not allowed to admire my wife in a bikini?”

“Well yes but are you sure that I’m not starting to show?”

“No you’re not. Even if you were, would it matter? You’d still look amazing.”

“Flatterer,” was Anne’s only response as she extricated herself from his embrace and stood to put on her cover-up, the work of mere minutes. “Well come on then, you promised me ice-cream.”

Frederick laughed at that and hoisted himself to his feet, simply pulling a t-shirt on over his swim shorts. “Demanding creature aren’t you? Come on then, let’s go and get your ice-cream.”

“It’s not my fault! I don’t normally even like it that much, but I always get cravings for it when I’m pregnant. If anything, it’s your child’s fault.”

“Ah, of course. I knew it had to be my fault somehow. Come on then, let’s go and get my child some ice-cream.”

(~*~)

Twenty minutes later, they were sat on the harbour front eating rather obnoxiously large ice-creams or at least Anne was. Frederick’s smaller ice-cream lay forgotten as he watched his wife in amazement. She was demolishing the ice-cream with an enthusiasm that he didn’t think he’d ever seen before accompanied by noises that he had only ever heard her make when they were having sex. As though she had sensed him staring, she looked up innocently even as she licked her spoon and her lips clean almost lasciviously.

“What?”

“I just don’t think I’ve ever seen you so enthusiastic about food. You’ve demolished that as though it were the best thing ever.”

“Oh, I can think of something that would make it a hundred times better.”

“And what’s that?”

“You.”

Frederick fumbled in his pocket to the ringing sound of his wife’s laughter before coming up with his phone. “I’ve got the keys to the flat. I’ll just call George to take care of the kids. Two minutes and I’m all yours.”


	14. Helpless - canon era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #14 - I changed this one from genderswapped to pregnancy

Another scream echoed around the halls sending Frederick to his feet, pacing the length of them room over and over again as he was overcome of feelings of helplessness. Numerous times since he had joined the Royal Navy had men received letters from home bearing the good news that their wife was with child. Often, this ended in good news of both mother and child and celebratory toast, but on more occasions than Frederick liked to count, letters had arrived bearing the bad news that either mother or child or even both had died during the birth. Frederick now prayed that that wouldn’t happen to him for he didn’t know what he would do without his wife.

They had celebrated three years of marriage just last week and although they had spent longer apart than they had together, Frederick now couldn’t imagine life without his beloved Anne. Much to the horror of Sir Walter, Elizabeth and Lady Russell, Anne had been insisted upon joining Frederick at sea and, although he had been reluctant at first, he had soon caved to his wife’s wishes, much to Sophia’s amusement. Despite never having even seen the sea before that disastrous trip to Lyme, let alone been on a boat, Anne took to sailing like a duck to water, much to Frederick’s delight. The men under his command absolutely adored her, particularly the young midshipmen whom she helped with their letters, and they unanimously referred to Anne as their good luck charm.

They had been nearly two months out of England on their final voyage when Anne started to feel slightly unwell. Sharing the Captain’s cabin as they did, it was impossible for her to keep anything from Frederick who had found himself worried to the point distraction. They were on calm seas and nobody else on board had taken sick so their supplies could not be blamed. Anne had had her suspicions but had kept quiet until they had been confirmed by a doctor in Spithead upon their return. Upon the revelation of their news, Frederick had been ecstatic, his joy only tempered by the realisation that Anne had been pregnant for two months on ship as he imagined the things that could have befallen her. It had taken time for Anne to soothe and reassure him, something that was helped by the fact that Anne would not be returning to sea and neither would he, at least for the foreseeable future.  
  
When it had become apparent that they would be returning to land for a considerable amount of time, Frederick had commissioned his sister and brother-in-law with the task of finding a house for himself and Anne. They had done admirably well, purchasing a lovely property in Crewkerne, not far from the Croft’s who still resided at Kellynch or from the Harville’s at Lyme. It was here that they retreated after Anne’s diagnosis and she threw herself into turning their house into a home for the two of them. She had continued to be active well into what was supposed to be her confinement, going out in the gig with Frederick much to her sister Mary’s horror, despite Anne’s insistence that Frederick was a much better driver than Admiral Croft. It had only really been in the last few weeks that Anne had tired easily and had found that she much preferred to stay inside, particularly if her husband were with her.  
  
Another scream resounded through the house sending Frederick bounding for the door, barely being held back by his brother-in-law and Harry Harville.  
  
“Damn it! Let me go, I must be with her.”  
  
“You can’t be Wentworth, it isn’t proper. She has the midwife with her as well as your sister and my Margaret. Anne is a fighter; she’ll be fine.”  
  
“You can’t know that Harville.”  
  
Harville grimaced sympathetically and squeezed Frederick’s shoulder. “No I can’t know that but there’s nothing that we can do.”  
  
“I know that Harry but I feel so helpless. It’s been hours and all the screaming …”  
  
Frederick’s words were interrupted by yet another scream only this one was followed by the thin, wailing of a newborn infant. Nothing could have stopped Frederick as he raced through the door and upstairs, taking the stairs two at a time in his haste to make it upstairs. He stopped feet away from Anne’s bedchambers (not that she ever really used it – they always shared his) as the midwife exited with an armful of bloodied linens.  
  
“Oh god. Is she…”  
  
The midwife smiled reassuringly. “Mother and baby are both doing well. Congratulations Captain Wentworth.”  
  
On knees that felt distinctly weak, Frederick looked into the room only to have to cling to the doorframe at the sight in front of him. He paid no attention to Margaret and Sophia as they left the room, even though Sophia kissed him on the cheek and whispered her congratulations. All of his attention was on his wife lying propped up in bed smiling down at the bundle in her arms. Margaret and Sophia had obviously helped her into a fresh nightgown and washed away the sweat, as well as fashioning her hair into a haphazard braid. Anne looked exhausted but she was still glowing with delight and, to Frederick at least, had never looked more beautiful. And then Anne looked up, her smile growing even more if that was even possible.  
  
“Captain, come and meet your son.”


	15. The Captain's Missus - canon era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #15 - In a different clothing style

Captain Frederick Wentworth of His Majesty’s Royal Navy had never professed to being a proficient wordsmith. The fact that he had divulged his feelings towards his future wife via a letter was testament to that. His wife would disagree and say that he was a very pretty speechmaker when he chose to be but that was neither here nor there. The fact of the matter was that, yet again, his wife had rendered him speechless. Now that was a fairly regular occurrence and Frederick found that he quite enjoyed it. He wasn’t sure how he felt about this though and if he couldn’t fathom how he felt he certainly couldn’t put it into words.

_This_ was his wife’s current attire.

Never one to be particularly fussed by the latest fashions, Anne nevertheless looked beautiful and elegant and delighted Frederick in whatever she wore. Some outfits delighted him more than others; he particularly liked it when she stole his lawn shirts to wear and, even though he had scandalised his wife by commenting upon it, he loved it when he had her in his bed wearing nothing at all. None of that had prepared him for this. His wife, wonderful creature that she was, appeared to be wearing one of his lawn shirts and a pair of breeches but a closer look verified that they were not his but had, in fact, been tailored for Anne’s petite frame.  
  
“Anne, my dear Anne, darling wife. What on earth are you wearing?”  
  
“Frederick, don’t ask such silly questions. Surely you can see I’m wearing breeches and a shirt.”  
  
“Yes, I can see that. What I want to know is why?”  
  
“Why? For practicalities sake of course. I do love my dresses but they’re such a hindrance on board a ship. Indeed, it was only last week that I nearly fell down a ladder after getting tangled up in my skirts. I thought this solved a multitude of problems.”  
  
“For you it does, yes.”  
  
Frederick drew his wife onto his lap as he posited just how best to phrase his words. “I just don’t feel that, as practical as they are, they’re the most suitable clothes for you to be wearing. They’re, ahem, very form-fitting and you’re a very beautiful woman – the only woman – on board a ship with an awful lot of men. I trust my men but given that they have already referred to you as a siren while you’re wearing your dresses and they thought I couldn’t hear them. I fear that seeing you like this would be far too much of a temptation.”  
  
Anne twined her arms around her husband’s neck and pressed a kiss to his jaw. “You say you trust your men. Do you trust me as well?”  
  
“Of course I do! Anne, how can you ask me that?”  
  
“Then all I ask is that you give them, and me, a chance and see how they react.”  
  
Frederick frowned slightly but spoke after a moment, relenting to his wife’s wishes. “As ever, I concede to my wife’s better judgement.”  
  
Just over a week later, Frederick had to concede that yes, his wife really did know best. As if he had ever doubted that. There had been a few shocked looks when Anne had first appeared in her new attire but sailors were nothing but adaptable and had accepted Anne’s new clothing readily enough. Oh there had been a few offhand comments – mostly congratulations that Frederick had managed to gain himself such a beautiful and practical wife. Despite the form-fitting clothes, Anne got no more stares than she had when she had first arrived on board ship and those men whose eyes did linger too long found themselves swiftly knocked around the head and told to have a little more respect for the “Captain’s missus”.  
  
As for Frederick, as much as he was relieved that Anne’s clothing hadn’t caused a riot and as much as he appreciated her in it, he couldn’t help but be nervous. What was his headstrong wife going to come up with next? Demanding lessons in how to wield a sword? Or even a pistol? He dreaded to think.


	16. Rituals - canon era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #16 - during their morning rituals

Ever since their marriage, mornings and the routines that they had developed, were very much cherished by the Wentworths. The routines weren't always the same, differing depending on whether they were at sea or on land but they were treasured none the less. On board ship, they were restricted by Frederick's shifts as to what time they got to spend together and so their routine changed accordingly. On land their routines, particularly the morning one, were set in stone. Oh, they had things that they generally tried to make sure that they had time to do every day such as Frederick gathering Anne into his lap to talk about their day or Frederick liking the soothing motion of brushing Anne's hair out but the morning routine always happened without fail.

It was that and a hundred other little things that Anne cherished about her marriage; the moments that she and Frederick spent together, no matter how brief. Anne and Frederick's relationship was very much modelled after that of the Croft's and, like her sister-in-law, Anne travelled with her husband wherever possible, much to the horror of other naval wives never mind her family. Apparently it just wasn't done amongst women of their social circle but Anne did not care for their opinion one jot.

She had grown to love the sea (although not as much as she adored Frederick) and she had no particularly strong ties to keep her on land so to Anne it was perfectly logical that she accompany her husband. Particularly as she had found ways to keep herself occupied and useful on board such as helping the youngest midshipmen with their letters. Besides, travelling with Frederick also had the advantage of Anne being able to visit a whole host of far flung places that she had never imagined she would be able to visit.

Anne had always been fascinated by the tales from Frederick and the Croft's of the places that they had visited, particularly as she had never been anywhere other than Bath or indeed Kellynch and, even when they had been separated, had scoured the naval lists looking for his ship and envisioning the places that he had been. Now, while she wasn't the experienced traveller that her husband or the Croft's were, she was far more well-travelled that she had once been. She was a semi-regular visitor to both London and Bath but for now, home was a beautiful little whitewashed house in Lyme when Frederick was between ships.

Despite all of the travelling that she had done since her wedding, Anne still wasn't a particularly early riser. She could get up early if it was absolutely necessary but she was never happy about it. On the other hand, after years at sea, Frederick was a disgustingly early riser and even when they were at home in Lyme, that never changed. As a result, they had soon got into a routine that worked for them. Frederick would get up when he woke up and go for a ride or meet Harville, an equally early riser, for a walk along the Cobb. Upon his return, he would bathe and then bring Anne her first cup of tea of the day in bed. Of course, there were mornings where Frederick couldn't quite stir himself from their bed or days where Anne was able to tempt him back into bed after his ride which were infinitely pleasurable for both of them.

Once she was sufficiently awake, Anne would bathe herself and then join Frederick downstairs for breakfast. After breakfast, they would often take a walk around Lyme and the surrounding countryside regardless of the weather before returning to take care of any correspondence. When they had been furnishing their home, Frederick had insisted on having a second desk placed in the room that had been set aside as his study. Anne had been delighted by the thought of them working side by side and, even now, revelled in the comfortable silence as they both dealt with whatever required their attention that day.

Anne was more than aware that some people might find her life and its routines inordinately dull but Anne couldn't care less. She was blissfully happy and she wouldn't change her life for anything.


	17. Dawn - canon era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #17 - spooning

Even in her wildest dreams, Anne had never imagined this. She had never even dreamed that one day she might wake up in bed with Captain Frederick Wentworth. And not only that, but that this delight was one that she could look forward to for many years to come for, as of yesterday morning, she was no longer Miss Anne Elliot but was now Mrs Anne Wentworth. Just thinking about it made her smile.

Numerous times in the days, months and years following that disastrous day when she had broken off their first engagement, Anne had often dreamt about what could have been or even what still could be. For the first two years or so she had hoped against hope that Frederick would return and that they would be reconciled. When that hadn’t happened, her dreams had become exactly that; fantastical dreams that she only allowed herself to indulge in when she was guaranteed absolute privacy. Gradually, the tears had dried up but she had never stopped thinking of what-ifs.

There was no need for either of those now; the tears or the what-ifs. After all the years of dreaming, she finally had what she had wanted and part of her couldn’t help but wonder if it was all the sweeter for everything that they had been through to get here. Despite all her dreams, she had never imagined this bit; the waking up with Frederick bit and she now knew that nothing she could have dreamed would match up to this feeling.

Frederick lay behind her, a solid warmth that she found incredibly reassuring. She could feel every breath he took against the back of her neck and not even his soft snoring had disturbed her slumber. As though he sensed that she was thinking about him, Frederick used the arm that was wrapped around her waist to tug her back further into his body so that her back was flush against his chest. Sighing happily, she traced her fingers along the arm wrapped around her waist before she laced their fingers together and closed her eyes.

She hadn’t intended to fall asleep again but that had clearly happened because the next thing that she was aware of was a series of tiny kisses being dotted across her neck. She couldn’t help but blush even as she smiled softly and rolled over onto her back without dislodging the arm still wrapped around her waist. Frederick, _her husband_ , lay on his side facing her propped up on one arm, a soft look on his face that she had seen on several occasions throughout their engagement and, most recently, just a day previously at their wedding when she walked down the aisle towards him. He looked wide awake, as though he had been watching her sleep for quite a while but she found that she didn’t care about that too much. She smiled up at him, getting a smile in return as he raised the hand that had been around her waist to run his fingers down her cheek.

“Good morning, Captain Wentworth. Husband.”

Frederick’s reaction to her words was a blinding smile as he leant in to kiss her. Pulling back just enough, he kissed her eyelids and her cheeks before returning to kiss her lips softly.

“Good morning, _Mrs Wentworth._ ”


	18. By the sea, where I love to be - canon era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #18 - doing something together

With Sir Walter, and a distinctly unimpressed Lady Russell, having given their permission for the engagement, Anne and Frederick had decided to quit Bath and return to Lyme, this time accompanied by the Admiral and Mrs Croft. For his part, even though he had known how much Anne hated the town, Frederick had been amazed by the change that had come over Anne by the sea. Even the Admiral had commented on it, telling his brother-in-law in a private conversation that, as long as they weren’t at war, Frederick might want to reconsider his stance on not allowing women on board his ships because Anne showed every sign of being an excellent sailor’s wife, much like his own.

Frederick was inclined to agree. It was something that had originally struck him when they were first in Lyme and Louisa had had her accident. Anne had more than proved her mettle, keeping a cool, calm head and directing everyone else to do the same, taking charge as easily and effectively as any naval officer he knew. He had worried about returning to Lyme with its shades of Louisa Musgrove and Frederick’s treatment of Anne but it would appear that his fears had all been for naught as Anne was positively blooming.  
  
For his part, Frederick could hardly believe his luck. That this amazing creature had agreed to be his wife for a second time. Even though he knew that Anne was of age and determined to marry him regardless of what her family said, he had still been nervous the evening that he had entered Camden Place to ask Sir Walter’s permission to marry his middle daughter. The winds had obviously shifted in his favour because Sir Walter had appeared to be positively delighted and had readily given his permission. Lady Russell, he knew, was far from delighted but had been cowed somewhat by Anne demonstrating the fire that so few knew she possessed and informing her godmother that all she should care about was that Anne was happy and as she was, ecstatically so, then that was the end of the matter. Frederick had crowed aloud when Anne had related this turn of events to him and had only restrained himself from further demonstrations of his glee due to the fact that they were in a public place.  
  
With permission given and the date set for several months hence, after the joint wedding of the Musgrove girls, Anne had begged to leave town and, unwilling to deny his fiancée anything, Frederick had readily assented. He had originally suggested Kellynch, assuming that Anne would want to return to her childhood home, and had been surprised when Anne had declined the suggestion. She had stated that if they did that then she, in particular, would be drawn into the melee of wedding planning at Uppercross and all of the drama that would ensue and she didn’t want that. Once Frederick had gotten over his shock that Anne was finally, _finally!,_ putting herself and her happiness before others for the first time since he had known her, he was delighted and had immediately suggested Lyme as an alternative.  
  
There was one great advantage to being in Lyme that Frederick could see. Well, he supposed that there were two. The first was that he was by the sea; his mistress, the other great love of his life. The second was that, in Lyme, without the eagle eyes of the Ton on them at all times, they had far greater freedom to be alone with each other. Oh, they never crossed the boundaries of propriety but here their companions didn’t feel the need to chaperone them every single minute of every day. As a result, Anne and Frederick took a great number of walks, seizing the opportunity to talk and get to know each other properly once more.  
  
For his part, Frederick relished the time spent walking, Anne’s hand resting delicately on his arm or, when they knew that they definitely wouldn’t be seen, his arm around her waist. For her part, Anne was truly appreciating being around people who genuinely liked and, in Frederick’s case, loved her for who she was and not how useful she was. She wasn’t automatically expected to look after the Harville’s children but if she did, then Margaret was profuse in her thanks and the one time that there was dancing, she wasn’t relegated to a seat behind the piano because Frederick expected her to dance every single song with him.  
  
At this precise moment in time, the two of them had begged the indulgence of both the Croft’s and the Harville’s and wandered off for a walk by themselves. Despite the brisk weather (which Frederick privately liked if only for the fact that it meant Anne huddled a little closer to him), the Cobb was fairly busy with promenading couples so they opted for the beach instead, Frederick easily lifting Anne over the seaweed and driftwood that had been brought in by the tide. Seeing Anne like this, a ruddy glow brought to her cheeks and rogue curls dancing around her face where they had escaped from her ministrations, Frederick thought, not for the first time, that he needed to have a portrait painted of Anne just like this so that he could keep it in his cabin. As though she had sensed his scrutiny, she turned and arched an eyebrow at him in silent question, moving willingly as he drew her into his arms.  
  
“I was just musing that I should have a portrait painted of you like this; windswept and lost in your thoughts staring out to sea.”  
  
“Frederick! If you really want a portrait of me then I’m sure there are better attitudes to paint me in?”  
  
“We’re going to have to disagree, my dear. What had you so captivated though?”  
  
“The boats.” Anne gestured in the direction of Lyme harbour and the multitude of boats that lay at anchor there. “Can you sail them?”  
  
“Anne! I’m a Captain of the Royal Navy!”  
  
“Well I know that but a boat like one of those must be very different to captaining a ship like the Asp or the Laconia.”  
  
“That is true, they are different,” Frederick conceded, “but I’m sure that I could sail one. Anne, why are you asking me all of these questions?”  
  
“Well, I was thinking that if I’m going to travel with you on the Laconia then it would be a good idea to try something a bit smaller first considering that I’ve never been on the sea before. I thought that if you could sail one of those smaller boats then it would be perfect.”  
  
Frederick set Anne back a couple of steps, tilting her head up so that he could look her in the eye. “What do you mean ‘when you travel with me on the Laconia’? I have a strict policy about no women on my ship.”  
  
“Even when the woman in question is your wife? Frederick, I don’t think I’m being unreasonable to ask to travel with you, at least during peacetime. If war breaks out again, then I will happily set up house with Sophia and wait for you to return but I think I have every right to at least ask. Besides, Sophia has travelled for years with the Admiral and if your sister can do it, then I see no reason why I can’t as well.”  
  
Anne squeaked as Frederick cupped her face in his hands and kissed her soundly, not caring that people were stopping to watch. “Wonderful woman. What did I do to deserve you? Let’s go back to the village and talk to Harville; he’ll know how to get hold of a boat.”  
  
“Really Frederick? You’ll take me sailing?”  
  
“Who am I to deny you anything, my darling Anne? Yes, I’ll take you sailing.”


	19. Puttin' on the Ritz - modern era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #19 - in formal wear

There was one thing that Anne Elliot hated above all about being the daughter of a baronet and that was the attention that came with it. Her sisters may have loved the attention and simultaneously complained about their lack of title but Anne had always been grateful for the lack of title as, with one, she would undoubtedly be forced centre-stage even more than she already was. Her mother had always allowed Anne to stand back a little in the shadows but her father wasn't too keen. Still, at least the fact that Anne was forging ahead with her own career meant that she was granted some leeway in the number of events that she was expected to attend.

There was one event that Anne never missed however and that was always the Christmas gala performance at the Royal Opera House. It had been her mother's favourite event for years and some of Anne's fondest childhood memories before her mother died had involved attending that particular gala. Anne had always had a new dress and shoes and she had always felt like a princess, indeed felt very much like Clara attending the party. In honour of her mother, Anne always made an effort to attend.

This year, she had been hoping to attend with her boyfriend only to be bitterly disappointed when they had found out that he had been scheduled to work a shift in A&E that evening and would be unable to attend. Still, Anne had forged ahead with her plans, buying herself a new dress, shoes and a faux-fur cape that would keep her warm if she unfortunately got stuck on the red carpet that they put out for events like that.

As she had dressed in her new evening clothes, bringing out the few bits of her mothers jewellery that was a bit more dressy than the items she wore every day, Anne couldn't help but be more than a little upset that Frederick wouldn't be able to join her. In the vague hope that he might end up getting the evening off, she had even kept his plus-one, giving it to him, even though she knew that the chances of him turning up were slim.

The light bulbs were already flashing as Anne's taxi pulled up and she swallowed heavily before gathering her handbag and reaching out for the handle of the door. It opened before she could get there and a hand reached in to help her out of the car. Looking up to thank whoever it was, she gasped in shock and delight as she looked up into a familiar face.

“Frederick! I thought that you had to work?”

“Well, given the option between working a Friday night shift in A&E or escorting my gorgeous girlfriend to a glamorous event, which one would you pick?”

Anne blushed as Frederick leaned in to kiss her and cameras flashed even more. Dressed impeccably in black tie, his tuxedo jacket edged in black satin, Frederick was perfectly suited and booted to be her escort.

“You look absolutely beautiful Anne. I'm the luckiest man here. Now,” Frederick tucked her arm into the crook of his elbow, “I may not be able to dance like Fred Astaire but may I escort you inside, my lady?”

“You may, kind sir. I might even let you get me a glass of champagne.”

“You say all the nicest things Anne.”


	20. Shall We Dance? - canon era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #20 - dancing together

Anne couldn’t help but blush as she felt all eyes on her and the whispers start as she entered the pump rooms. She knew that she was merely the most interesting thing of the moment and that somebody else would become the focus of the gossip soon enough. Captain Went… Frederick had drawn attention upon his arrival in Bath due to the fact that he was not only attractive but also that he was a decorated and well-respected Captain in the Royal Navy. Now that their engagement had been announced in the papers, Anne was the focus of their scrutiny not only because of who she was marrying, but also because it was common knowledge that Mr William Walter Elliot had been very interested in the younger Miss Elliot.

Despite not really having any particular interest in fashion or the way that she looked, as long as she looked presentable, Anne had dressed with particular care that evening. She had enlisted the more than willing hands of Louisa and Henrietta Musgrove who had dressed her hair in a particularly becoming manner, dotting a few pearl pins in amongst the curls. Teamed with a beautiful rose sarcenet gown and dainty pearl earrings that had once belonged to her mother and even Anne had been amazed by the changes that had been wrought. Her father and sisters had certainly been taken aback by her appearance as she descended the stairs to the foyer of Camden Place. Elizabeth had even been shocked into silence for what seemed like the first time ever. Anne didn’t care for their opinions though; the only opinion that mattered was the one belonging to the man currently walking through the crowds thronging the pump room towards her.  
  
Anne had never considered herself to be anything more than averagely pretty, something that had always been compounded by years of Elizabeth and Mary garnering most of the compliments. But, with Frederick walking through the crowd, his gaze only for her, Anne felt like the most beautiful woman in the world. She felt a brief pang of disappointment that he wasn’t wearing his uniform but he had told her only a couple of days previously that he was technically out of the service at the moment so not permitted to wear his uniform. However, he had promised to wear it on their wedding day whether he was technically allowed to or not.  
  
When he was standing in front of the Elliot party, Frederick gave a short but courteous bow to her father and sisters before he stepped forward to take Anne’s hand, bowing as he raised it to his lips and kissed it. The gesture itself was innocent enough – one that had happened numerous times before – but having the full weight of his regard on her, the intensity of it, had her blushing hotly. As though he sensed this, Frederick straightened, a small smile playing on his lips as he offered his arm and led her into the ballroom, ignoring the sputters and mutterings of her family behind them.  
  
Anne had never really enjoyed Bath society and in fact had always done everything that she could to avoid it. The only exception that she made was for attending the concerts when she was in town. She had certainly never been to a dance in Bath and at Uppercross she had always been relegated to the piano stool while Mary and the Musgrove girls danced. In fact, the last time she had danced willingly was probably when Frederick had been living at Monkford.  
  
Tonight, she danced nearly every dance and all of them were with Frederick. When they weren’t dancing, they sat with Admiral and Mrs Croft to have a drink and catch their breath where, at one point, they were joined by Mr and Mrs Musgrove. Anne couldn’t remember the last time that she had enjoyed an evening out in society so much. She felt as though she were floating on air as she was swept around the room in Frederick’s arms. The eyes of the Ton might have been on them but Anne paid them no heed for she only had eyes for her Captain and he for her.


	21. Frosting - modern era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #21 - cooking/baking

Frederick took an appreciative sniff the minute that he walked into the house, dumping his things by the door and following the delicious smell into the kitchen. Stood in the doorway, he couldn’t help but stop and gape at the sight in front of him. The kitchen was covered with cupcakes in their hundreds; every surface was full of baking racks and in the middle of it all stood his very frazzled looking girlfriend. He loved Anne dearly and she was an incredibly capable woman but cooking, or indeed baking, wasn’t her strong suit and never had been. If she had the option, she would happily palm all of the cooking off on Frederick. Which begged the question as to why she was doing this.

“Anne? What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” came the tart reply.

“It looks like you’re baking enough cupcakes to feed the entire Royal Navy.”

“Close but try your nephew’s entire reception class. Or had you forgotten that it’s Freddie’s birthday tomorrow?”

Frederick winced at the sound of his namesake. He had hated the childish nickname when he was younger and although he had been touched when Sophia had named her firstborn after him, he hated that everyone referred to him as Freddie. That still didn’t answer the question as to why Anne had baked about a million cupcakes.

“How could anyone forget that it’s Freddie’s birthday tomorrow? It’s all he’s been talking about for the last month. But why does it look like a cupcake monster spawned in our kitchen? Why isn’t Sophia doing all of this?”

“Why isn’t Sophia doing this? Frederick, have you seen your sister recently? She’s seven months pregnant with a fifteen-month old and a four year old. That is why Sophia isn’t doing this.”

Frederick held his hands up defensively as Anne brandished a dripping spatula and tried (and failed to) blow some errant strands of hair out of her face. “Okay, okay, I was just wondering why you volunteered to do something that stresses you out so much.”

“Maybe I need to get the practice in because I’m going to be doing this a lot in the future.” Anne clapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes comically wide.

Frederick slowly walked towards her, hoping that Anne’s words meant what he thought he meant. “Anne, what are you saying?”

“I’m pregnant.”

The words were barely a whisper but Frederick heard them loud and clear. With a whoop of joy, he seized Anne in his arms, lifting her off his feet, and spun her around in a circle several times, ignoring both Anne’s protests and the spatula dripping cake batter down his back. Finally, he set her back down on the floor, brushing away a smudge of flour with his thumb.

“You’re certain? When did you find out?”

"I took a test last week and the doctor confirmed it this morning. You’re going to be a daddy in seven month’s time.”

“A daddy?” Frederick mouthed the words before they truly started to sink in, spinning Anne off her feet again and generally causing chaos as he careened around the kitchen, stumbling slightly and sending a variety of ingredients and even a few cakes flying. It was only as he started to carry Anne out of the room and in the direction of the stairs that Anne protested.

“Where do you think you’re taking me?”

“To bed. We have things to celebrate.”

“No. We have cupcakes to ice for your nephews birthday party.”

“But ….”

“We’re going to have to get used to this because at some point we’ll be doing it for our child. But, if you help me with the icing then we can finish it quicker and we can take the rest of the buttercream to bed?”

“Anne Elliot, have I ever told you how much I love you?”


	22. Indefatigable - canon era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #22 - in battle, side by side
> 
> Continuation of #15 and #28

This was Frederick's worst nightmare coming true. This was precisely the reason why he had never wanted women on a ship that he captained. Oh, granted, he hadn't known that this was going to happen and there was nothing that he could have done to prevent it but still. His ship was about to be attacked, by Spanish no less, and his beloved Anne was still on board. He would have preferred the French; at least he knew that they would treat Anne well if, for some unknown reason, they should lose.

The Spanish had a tendency to be somewhat less reliable. He heard the ships company come to life as the whistle pierced the air, alerting all on board to the approaching vessel. The low rumble below his feet told him that the gun crews were at their stations, running out the cannons ready to fire as soon as they received the order.

“All hands on deck! To your stations men!”

As the cries sounded out, Frederick couldn't help the momentary stab of pride in his ship and his crew. Still, there was somewhere else he needed to be.

“Harville, take the wheel. I shall be back momentarily. Kent, with me.”

Satisfied that Harville could take care of any further commands for the moment, Frederick made sure that he was armed to the hilt before making his way down to the cabin that he shared with his wife. He paused before entering, one hand on the door handle and turned to the young lieutenant standing behind him.

“Kent, if the ship is boarded and, if it comes to it, you are to guard this door, and my wife, with your life. Do you understand?”

“Yes Captain.”

Frederick simply nodded before he opened the door and slipped inside. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting to see but it certainly hadn't been Anne, dressed in her now customary shirt and breeches with a heavier jacket over the top, calmly stowing her dirk into her belt with two pistols and shot lying on his desk. Even though he had been against it originally, he couldn't help but be relieved that Anne had had some training even though potentially fighting for her life would be a very different experience.

“Anne! What do you think you're doing?”

“Frederick, I'm far from stupid. It would be fairly hard to miss the ship swinging into action. This is precisely the reason that I asked Miles and Kent to help me. Now, is it pirates, Spanish or the French?”

“Spanish,” Frederick answered grimly. He knew that there was going to be absolutely no reasoning with his wife so he set about priming and loading the pistols, leaving them so that they would be easily at hand should they be needed.

“Frederick?”

He looked up seeing the smallest crack in Anne's calm facade, and wrapped her in an embrace. As he felt her cling to him, he closed his eyes and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Knowing that he could linger no longer, that he was needed top side, he disengaged himself and took a step back.

“Kent is guarding your door if, God forbid, any Spanish get this far.”

Not knowing what else to say and, even if he did, not trusting himself to speak without his voice breaking, he simply settled for kissing his wife fiercely, pouring everything that he couldn't say into the kiss. When he finally managed to tear himself away, the last thing that Frederick saw before he walked out of the door and back into the melée was his wife squaring her shoulders as she picked up one of the pistols and turned to face the door, ready to shoot if necessary.


	23. Only Love Can Hurt Like This - modern era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #23 - arguing

“I can't believe you, Anne! Why did you do it? What made you think that it was a good idea? Are you that miserable with me? Come on, say something!”

Frederick was fuming as he strode around the bedroom throwing items of clothing and assorted contents of his bedside table into a kit bag. In comparison, Anne was huddled into a miserable ball by the headboard, fingers picking at the hem of her oversized jumper as tears streamed down her face.

“Frederick, please. Will you just stop for a minute. I – I know that it looked bad but it honestly wasn't what you think.”

Frederick paused in the process of putting several suits into protective covers and turned to fix Anne with a hard gaze that made her shiver involuntarily.

“Not what I think? Not what I think?!” Frederick's voice rose to a shout before he lowered it again. “Anne, precisely what else could it have been? What I saw has been replaying in my brain over and over again. I came home early from a business trip, hoping to surprise my gorgeous girlfriend of _eight_ years with dinner and a bouquet of flowers. But, imagine my surprise when, on my way to the florist I see said girlfriend already having dinner with another man. It could be nothing, I tell myself, just a business dinner but then the man leans over and kisses my girlfriend. He kissed you Anne! How the hell do you explain that?”

Anne let out a small scream as Frederick slammed his fist into the wall with a loud growl.

“And if that wasn't bad enough, it was that slimy bastard William Walter Elliot. How could you do it Anne? Explain it to me!”

“I've told you, it wasn't what it looked like. He kissed me, I didn't want him to kiss me.”

“Yeah? That's what they all say Anne. 'It wasn't me, it was him, I didn't want it.'”

“Yes, well, you clearly missed me pulling back and dumping my glass of red wine over him. He stormed out, yelling about sending me the dry-cleaning bill for his precious Armani.”

“But that doesn't...”

“Look, Frederick, the only reason that I was meeting with him was because Dad said ...”

However much Frederick's temper had calmed, it flared again at the mention of Walter Elliot, Anne's father, a man who Frederick had never got on with even slightly. The feeling was also mutual.

“Well that makes sense. Of course your bloody father is in the middle of all this.”

“Frederick!”

“Don't Frederick me. You know your father hates me, he always has. He doesn't think I'm suitable or good enough for you. As far as he's concerned, someone like that slimy bastard out there is perfect husband material for you and he will do anything to make that happen. He snaps his fingers and you go running. You pander to him Anne, whether it's for the business or something personal. When are you going to remember that Kellynch Estate Ltd still exists because of you. Not your father, not Elizabeth. You. You were the one who gave up everything, not them. You got the company back on its feet yet you let them walk all over you.”

“Why are you saying all of this Frederick?”

“Because it needs to be said. Because you need to stop being so naïve where your father is concerned.”

“But why now?”

“Because I've thought it for years and I don't want him to think that he owns you for the rest of your life. Can you imagine what he would be like if we got engaged?”

“Engaged? Frederick, you just practically accused me of cheating on you. I hardly think getting engaged is on the cards.”

“Of course. Can't be seen getting engaged to someone that the great and powerful Walter Elliot disapproves of.” Frederick disappeared into the en-suite, reappearing a minute late zipping up his bag. “We both clearly need to think about things – I'm going to go and stay with Harry and Maggie for a few days. Don't both contacting me, I'll be in touch at some point.”

Anne managed to hold herself together until she heard Frederick's car disappear down the road, at which point she lost her battle with tears, her body shaking with the force of her sobs.


	24. Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word - modern era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #24 - making up
> 
> This continues directly from the previous chapter

“Ow, Sophy! What the hell was that for?” Frederick winced and rubbed his head where his older sister had just slapped him rather hard.

“If you have to ask me that then you're even stupider than I thought.”

“Gee thanks Soph, I'm really feeling the love. Ow! Damn it!Would you please stop hitting me?”

“I'll stop hitting you when you stop being stupid! Hat the hell is going on with you and Anne? You're sleeping on the couch at the Harvilles and being jumped on by their children every morning and Anne looks terrible.”

“What? What do you mean she looks terrible? When did you see her? What did she say?”

“I've seen her a couple of times and she's looked terrible both times. You may be an idiot but that doesn't mean that I'm going to stop seeing Anne; she's become a very dear friend of mine. Not that she's said you're being an idiot but it's got to be your fault.”

“You are my sister, Sophy. May I remind you that you're supposed to be on my side?!”

“Oh, so there are sides to take. Come on, tell me what's going on. I brought the good coffee and biscuits.” Sophy's tone turned wheedling, making Frederick laugh slightly.

“Fine. Get the coffee and biscuits then I'll tell you everything.”

Fifteen minutes later, they were sat back on the sofa with a supply of coffee and biscuits as Frederick detailed everything that had happened between he and Anne. Once he had finished, Sophy didn't say anything and Frederick let out a deep breath.

“I've really ballsed this up, haven't I Sophy?”

“I'm afraid that you have Freddy. How could you say all of that to Anne? How could you have accused her of cheating on you? She has looked at you like you hung the moon and stars ever since you got together.”

“I know, I know. I just wasn't thinking straight. I've been away so often and then I saw them together and I just lost it. How does she look Sophy? Honestly, how is she?”

“Not good. She looks exhausted and she's lost a lot of weight but she always seems to be working. If she keeps going like this then she's going to collapse, it's inevitable.”

“Shit. Please Soph, you need to help me. I have to make up for this somehow. I need to apologise to her, get her back.”

“Well, you've got a lot of grovelling to do little brother but I'm more than happy to help in any way that I can.”

“Thanks Soph, you're the best!”

(~*~)

One week later, Frederick checked over everything one last time to make sure that it was all absolutely perfect. Both his sister and Maggie Harville had been invaluable in helping him plan and arrange everything for his grand apology to Anne. Sophy had even persuaded Anne into playing truant from work for the day and had taken her out for the day so that Frederick would be able to sneak into the house and get everything ready.

It had been difficult for Frederick, the last week and a bit. He hadn't spoken to Anne since the night that he had walked out although he had desperately wanted to. The problem was, he hadn't known what to say, how to go about it and then it had become harder and harder to pick up the phone. He knew that, in all actuality, the only thing that he really needed to say was sorry but, somehow, that one tiny word had never seemed like such a difficult word to say.

Knowing that he had never been particularly adept at vocalising the way that he was feeling, Frederick had written a letter that explained everything and laid out everything that he was feeling. He had every intention of attempting to vocalise it but wasn't 100% confident in his ability to be articulate. In addition, he had taken great pains to cook Anne's favourite meal and buy the biggest bunch of her favourite flowers.

By the time that Anne was due to arrive back home, Frederick had worked himself up into a complete state. What if Sophy was wrong and Anne had been happier without him around? What if he had messed up the best thing in his life? He had dated a few women before Anne but he had never loved any of them like he loved her. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure that he had liked some of them. All of his thoughts ground to a complete halt as Anne walked in the door at the exact time that Sophy had said she would. His first thought was that all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and never let her go and the second was that Sophy really hadn't been lying when she said Anne was 'not good'. If anything, she had underplayed it.

He felt sick at how pale, exhausted and miserable Anne looked. All of this was his fault. If only he hadn't let his temper get the better of him, he thought ruefully. He had been told over and over again, ever since he was a child, that his temper would get him in trouble but he had always been so blasé about it. His temper had never truly got him into a situation that he hadn't been able to get out of with minimal collateral damage. Until now.

“Did Sophy know about this?”

Anne was still hovering near the door and, for a moment, Frederick couldn't help but panic that Anne felt as though she had been deceived into coming here.

“She did. So did Maggie. They helped me with all of this.”

Frederick lost some tension as Anne stepped forward and a small smile curved her lips. All of a sudden, the words were tumbling out of him.

“Annie, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I know I screwed up and I wanted to come back as soon as I left but my temper and then I didn't know what to say and then it got harder the longer that I left it and oh god, I'm screwing all of this up. Just … here.” Frederick thrust the letter at Anne and then hovered awkwardly as she sat down and read it. He knew every single word and recited them under his breath as Anne read.

He couldn't help but feel a flicker of hope when Anne had a smile on her face when she looked up. What he wasn't prepared for, was for Anne to hand him a different letter that she pulled from her handbag. Looking more than a little confused but knowing that Anne wouldn't talk until he had read it.

He just made it to the first line before his jaw dropped.

“Anne, this is ...”

“My letter of resignation to Kellynch Estate Ltd. Yes.”

“But … but you love that job.”

“I do love it, and the company, but you were right. It causes me so much stress and I get far less back from it than I put in.”

“Anne, I don't want to be the reason that you walk away from Kellynch.”

Anne smiled almost impishly. “You're not the reason, Frederick. Besides, what the letter doesn't say is that Jane Smith and I have been thinking about setting out on our own for a while now. This just gave us the perfect opportunity to actually go for it.”

Frederick wasn't entirely sure which of them moved first but that didn't matter because Anne was back in his arms and he was never going to let this happen again. He kept telling Anne that over and over again amidst a flurry of sorries as he rained feather light kisses over the top of Anne's head. Tilting Anne's head up, he kissed Anne softly before kissing her again for longer, simply because he could. Pulling back, he brushed away the few stray tears that had slid down her cheeks.

“I'm so sorry Anne. I love you so much. I should never have let things get so far. I'm so so...”

“Frederick Wentworth, will you please stop apologising. Both of us were at fault so let's just agree that we won't let it happen again. Now, is there any chance of having some of that food I can smell? All of this emotional upheaval has left me starving.”

Frederick can't help but laugh loudly. Trust Anne to break any remaining tension. Kissing Anne exultantly, he ushered her towards the table that he had laid beautifully.

“Your wish is my command.”


	25. Gateway to the Soul - canon era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #25 - gazing into each others eyes

Frederick knew that he was maybe staring a little too much and he should be paying more attention to the conversation between Admiral Croft and his colleague but, to be perfectly honest, it was far more pleasurable to stare at his fiancée who sat with his sister on the other side of the room. It still felt like some kind of wonderful dream that not only had Anne accepted his proposal again but that there had not been any objections from her family. Oh, he was under no illusions that they were thrilled with the match but at least they had not forbidden them to marry. Even if they had, nothing would have stopped Frederick. He had faced Bonaparte’s navy and come out virtually unscathed; he could face a mere baronet and win. Nothing was going to stop him from marrying Anne, not when they had already lost the better part of nine years.  
  
Since they had made the announcement at one of Elizabeth’s card parties, they had spent much of their time with the Croft’s and they, along with Anne and Frederick’s friends, had responded to the news of their engagement with all the delight and best wishes they could have hoped for. Sophia, in particular, had been highly delighted in the knowledge that her baby brother was finally settling down but also that it was with Miss Anne Elliot whom she had grown particularly fond of. Watching them now, heads close together as they conversed with Margaret Harville, Frederick couldn’t help but be slightly nervous at the thought of what would happen for him and the Admiral were Sophia and Anne to team up; they would make a formidable pair indeed.  
  
As terrifying as the concept of Anne and Sophia teaming up together was, Frederick couldn’t help but be grateful that the two got on so well together. It would be of a great comfort to know that, if Bonaparte were to escape and England go to war again, that Anne would have his sister to rely upon. Sophia was also incredibly well-placed to give Anne any advice and information that she might need as she became a Naval wife for Sophia was the epitome of a perfect Naval wife. He was also delighted that Anne was well on the way to becoming firm friends with Margaret Harville. The Harville’s were like family to Frederick and he had truly appreciated the way that they had welcomed her into their midst but also that Anne truly delighted in their company.  
  
When he had first arrived at Uppercross, he had commented that he hardly recognised Anne and he supposed that had been true to an extent but he had also been affected by the bitterness that he still felt towards her. It hadn’t taken long for that bitterness to dissipate only to be replaced by regret.  
  
There had been regret that he had allowed his anger to take control and take precedence over his rational self. There had been regret at the way that he had allowed Anne to convince him to break their engagement, regret that he hadn’t managed to persuade Anne to participate in a longer engagement rather than breaking their engagement altogether. The regret that he had never tried to contact Anne after he had left Monkford, despite his brother’s protestations that he should at least try. His greatest regret was that he didn’t return in the year eight when he had been made post-Captain after seeing action on the Asp and was waiting for the Laconia to be seaworthy. Who knows what kind of reaction he might have received had he returned then. He had had the wealth and security that Anne’s family had been so concerned about; he would have easily been able to provide for Anne but no, he had stayed on the coast and festered.  
  
Regret had lingered further, even after he and Anne had met again but before they had truly been reconciled. Regret over the way that he had treated her – ignoring her in favour of Louisa Musgrove -, regret over the way that he had vacillated wildly in his behaviour in her company in those early days of their meeting again and, mostly, regret over the words that he had spoken that first evening he had seen her again. He had claimed that she was so altered that he should not have known her again. He could not have been more wrong.  
  
Now, with her giggling at whatever it was that Sophia had just said, Frederick could see no difference between the woman before him and the girl he had proposed to in the year six. It was amazing what a different being away from her family had made. He also couldn’t help but wonder how much of an effect their reunion had had. She no longer looked so faded and downtrodden; there was a healthy flush to her cheeks and her eyes seemed to be lit from within. All in all, she painted a very pretty picture. Not for the first time he wondered that Anne had been the Elliot sister to gain all the good qualities and how he had been fortunate enough to gain her regard for he certainly hadn’t been the only man to realise her qualities. Now though, their engagement had been announced to the Ton and all those men could do was admire Miss Anne Elliot from afar.  
  
“Captain? What are your thoughts on the matter? Captain?”  
  
Frederick startled at a discreet knock to the ankle from his brother-in-law, embarrassed to realise that, as he had been staring at his fiancée, another Admiral had been asking him for his opinion on what he presumed was the war in France.  
  
“Please, I beg your pardon sir, only…”  
  
“Only you were distracted by your pretty little miss over there. Not at all, not at all. I remember how it is. Not been engaged long have you?”  
  
Frederick subjected himself to the good-natured and well-deserved ribbing without complaint but, to his mortification, his distraction was not simply a one-time occurrence. Indeed, it happened with frightening regularity. Luckily, he only forgot himself occasionally when they were people other than friends or family who found his habit sweet. He supposed that he was also lucky in that most people who he came into contact with, even if they were Navy men, had been in Bath long enough to be aware of Anne and to understand his actions. At least he could rest easy in the knowledge that it was not just him who found himself in this situation; on a number of occasions he had met Anne’s gaze with his own and several other times caught her eyes sliding away from his person.  
  
They were not due to be in Bath long; just long enough for Anne and Sophia to do some shopping and for Frederick and the Admiral to take care of a few business matters, both Naval and private. Still, both gentlemen took a fancy to the idea of treating their respective ladies and, knowing the enjoyment both had for the theatre, acquired the party a box at the Theatre Royal for the evenings performance. They had purchased a small box that was just large enough for the four of them, guaranteeing that they had almost complete privacy. Or at least as much privacy as one could have at the theatre. Once inside the box, the Admiral arranged them so that Frederick and Anne were seated in the front two seats and the Admiral and Sophia were seated behind, ostensibly so that they could chaperone the younger couple but also to give themselves a modicum more privacy.  
  
If asked, Frederick would say without hesitation that his Anne always looked lovely whatever she wore but, dressed up for the evening and the occasion, she was undeniably beautiful. Normally she did not favour bright colours but the bright cherry red set off her pale skin and dark hair and eyes most becomingly. She wore tiny pearl drops at her ears and her hair was set about with tiny pearls, dark curls and tendrils escaping to tease at the curve of her neck making Frederick inexplicably jealous. He couldn’t help but laugh at that even as he shook his head. That was his Anne all over; the smallest thing about her had made him lose his wits. Yet another thing that hadn’t changed during their years of separation. Admiring the contrast of the creamy pearls to the dark lustre of Anne’s hair he couldn’t help but think what prizes he had collected that might be suitable for his soon-to-be wife.  
  
Years at sea while England was at war with France had meant that a great deal of prize money, especially for a successful Captain like Frederick. He currently had a sum of 25,000 pounds sat in the bank in London simply being added to each time his ship took a prize. There was prize money in other forms as well as not all of the ships they had taken had been Naval ones; there had been the odd merchant ship and even the odd vessel belonging to privateers. This had resulted in a cache of jewels also being deposited with Frederick’s bank.  
  
Already he had made plans to go to London for a couple of days so that he could procure an engagement ring for Anne. He knew that he had several diamonds and wanted to see if one of them could be set for her. His Anne wasn’t an ostentatious woman, not like some of the ladies that he had seen being escorted into the theatre that evening. Her clothes may not be the latest fashions but she always looked lovely in the clothes and jewellery that suited her simpler tastes. Yet, simpler tastes did not mean that jewels from Frederick would be unwelcome if they were no extravagantly set. Pearls he already knew suited her, but now he found himself contemplating how she would look with that dark hair speckled with tiny diamonds, so like the night sky glimmering with stars that he had spent so many nights staring up at as he was consumed with thoughts of her.  
  
A round of applause brought him from his thoughts with a jolt. He didn’t know how much time had passed. He had been so long in contemplation of Anne that he had no idea what had happened. He knew that they were supposed to be watching something that was both comedy and drama in one but as for what was happening on stage? Bonaparte himself could have appeared and he would have missed it. A soft chuckle from his left drew his attention to Anne who was obviously enjoying herself dearly, her eyes dancing with mirth and her hands clasped in front of her in delight. Unable to resist, Frederick reached out and clasped one of her hands in his, bringing it to his lips. As he did so, he looked up into Anne’s face and their eyes locked onto each other.  
  
Nothing and no-one else in the world mattered. It all fell away completely. It no longer mattered that they were in the centre of the Theatre Royal in Bath with all the eyes of the Ton easily upon them. They paid no attention to any of it. Frederick had completely given the play up as a lost cause; he hadn’t heard a single line that had been uttered on stage. He was even oblivious to the whispered conversation between his sister and brother-in-law behind them in the box as they tried to work out if they should try and divert Anne and Frederick’s attention away from each other and back towards the play. As far as he was concerned, the only thing that existed was the woman sat before him staring back him. They did not need to utter any words; they could read everything that they needed to know in each other’s gaze.  
  
Anne’s eyes had always been incredibly expressive, giving a clear reflection of how she was feeling and tonight was no exception. Even in the dimly-lit theatre, Frederick could read everything that he needed to. He could see her delight at the evenings events mingled with hope, delight and, the thing that through his heart into his mouth, love. He didn’t know what he had done to deserve such emotions from this wonderful woman and he didn’t know if he would ever truly be able to vocalise just how he felt but he would do his damndest; Anne deserved nothing less. All he could do was hope that his gaze could communicate even a fraction of the wealth of feelings that he had for Anne.  
  
In the event that it didn’t, he swore to himself that he would spend the rest of his life making sure that she never doubted the way that he felt for her. She was his safe harbour, his port in a storm. She was the keeper of his heart and soul, his other half, his soulmate. He tried desperately to convey as much as he could without words. He had the rest of his life to prove to Anne how he felt and he intended to do that over and over again, whether by words, actions and looks.


	26. She Walks in Beauty - canon era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #26 - getting married

Captain Frederick Wentworth prided himself on his bravery. It was ridiculous to say that living completely without fear was possible but it took courage to stand at the wheel of a ship in the middle of a gun battle and that was a task that Frederick had undertaken many times. However, he had never been quite so terrified as he was when the morning of his wedding to Miss Anne Elliot. Quite honestly, facing down French gunships when his own ship was both outgunned and outmanned was far less terrifying than the worry that Anne would change her mind and not turn up for their wedding.

Logically, he knew that that wasn't going to happen but it still didn't help his peace of mind. He was desperately trying to resist the urge to pace up and down while he waited, not wanting to give Sir Walter the impression that he was anything other than perfectly composed. He was amazed that the man had even turned up, and with Elizabeth Elliot herself! Lady Russell had been expected as she had thawed somewhat upon seeing how blissfully happy Anne was but Sir Walter and his eldest daughter had done nothing but criticise every single detail they heard about the wedding. As soon as they heard that it wasn't going to be in Bath, they were no longer interested and both Anne and Frederick had been convinced that they wouldn't appear but they had clearly been proven wrong.

A hand clapping onto his shoulder startled him and he looked up into the amused faces of Harville, who was acting as best man, and his older brother Edward, who was officiating the ceremony.

“Honestly Frederick, would you calm down! You look as though you're about to explode and that wouldn't be a pretty sight for Miss Anne to arrive to, would it?”

Harville, who had spent considerably more time with Frederick than his brother in recent years hit the nail on the head with his words. “Wentworth, if you think your Anne isn't going to turn up then you're a damn fool and I know you far too well to believe you're a fool. She's probably being held back by the women fussing and doing whatever it is they do to brides. She's as desperate to marry you as you are to marry her. Don't forget that it was she who pushed for the wedding to be as soon as possible.”

Frederick grinned. How could he forget that?! While her family had talked about waiting in order to ensure that all of the best people would be in attendance and that Anne had a suitable trousseau, Anne had put her foot down and stated that she would be getting married in Monkford parish church, that Frederick's elder brother would perform the ceremony if he were amenable and the whole place would take place as soon as possible. At her words, it had taken all of Frederick's self-control to not kiss her then and there but, stealing a few moments with her that same evening, he had been unable to hold back and had showed her just how much he appreciated her words.

When he had pressed Anne later as to whether a quick marriage was truly what she wanted, he had been relieved to hear that she meant every word. She didn't want a huge wedding where everybody would be staring at her and she wouldn't know the majority of the guests. She wanted a small ceremony with the people who meant the most to her present in the parish church so, if they wanted to, the villagers who had watched her grow up could attend. As soon as she articulated her wishes, they made sense to Frederick and he had no intention of denying her anything.

Harville, who had already liked Anne from those days in Lyme, had jokingly commented to Frederick that she had gone up in his estimations not only because she had finally stood up to her family but also because she hadn't forced him to look at lace and pattern books for an age. They all, women included, had nightmares about the preparations that had gone into the weddings of the Musgrove girls; the sheer number of pattern books and lace samples that had been viewed was terrifying. By comparison, Anne had been a total dream. Quite frankly, even Frederick had been amazed by how quickly Anne had concluded her wedding preparations in Bath. It felt as though he had gone to sleep one evening newly engaged and woken up the next morning to find it was the morning of his wedding.

A rustling at the back of the church had Frederick spinning around in anticipation only to deflate as he realised that it wasn't Anne but his sister and Margaret Harville. Still, their appearance surely meant that Anne wasn't far behind. Or at least that was what he hoped. Anne had decided against having any bridesmaids, something that hadn't gone down well, and Mary had been 'too out of sorts' to help Anne with her wedding preparations so Anne had turned to her soon to be sister-in-law and Margaret Harville for their assistance, something that they had offered readily.

In the run up to the wedding, Frederick had seen just how much the two women had welcomed Anne into the fold and, rather scarily, had seen what the three women could be capable of when they banded together. He had no doubt, and Harville and his brother-in-law had agreed, that if the admiralty had been aware of their capabilities during the war they would have hired the three women immediately and no doubt the war would have been over far quicker. Locking eyes with Sophia, and receiving a reassuring nod, he couldn't help but breathe a little easier. And then the door to the church was opening again and this time … it was Anne.

The instant that he set eyes on Anne, his breath caught in his throat and he couldn't believe how lucky he was that this beautiful creature had agreed to marry him.

Anne was wearing a beautiful white dress with capped lace sleeves and a delicate shawl wrapped around her arms. The closer she got he could see embroidery on the shawl that picked out the dusky pink roses and blue forget-me-nots that Anne had threaded through her hair and were in the bouquet of wildflowers that she carried. As she got even closer, he could see that her ears and hair were also adorned with the pearls that he had gone to London to fetch. Compared to the weddings of both Musgrove girls and the bridal outfits on display there, Anne's look was positively simplistic. To Frederick however, she had never looked his radiant, her happiness accentuating her beauty. As Anne drew level with him, he took her hand in his and kissed it before they both turned to his brother.

“Dearly beloved...”


	27. His North Star - canon era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #27 - on one of their birthdays

Frederick couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as he once again checked the pouch containing one of the gifts that he had purchased for Anne's birthday. He had no doubt that she would chide him for his extravagant purchase but the minute that he had seen it in a London shop, he had been unable to resist buying it. It was a matching set of hair comb and earrings that reminded him of the stars, both of them made from delicately twisting silver and studded with diamonds, and he had been immediately able to envisage Anne wearing them. They would go perfectly with the deep midnight-blue silk dress that Frederick had also picked up Anne, combining to make the perfect birthday present for his beloved wife.

They had been married fifteen years come June and Frederick wouldn't be lying when he said that they had been the happiest fifteen years of his life. Not only had Anne become his wife but she had borne him three children and was due to give birth to their fourth a scant month before their wedding anniversary – yet another reason for the extravagant presents although, no doubt, Frederick would find something to present Anne with upon the birth, just as he had for all three of his other children.

As he turned his horse down the final road that led to Kellynch. having stopped to pick Anne a bunch of her favourite wild flowers, Frederick couldn't help the delight that suffused him at the thought of returning home. Once upon a time, home had been the Royal Navy and the open sea, landfall had simply been an inconvenient necessity from time to time. But then, Anne had come back into his life and home was no longer the open sea, it was Anne and wherever she was. Harville had laughed and called him overly sentimental when Frederick had once likened Anne to the north star, unerringly guiding him home each time. Frederick had borne the teasing stoically, simply shrugging his shoulders, because to him that was precisely what she was. She was his north star.

Swinging his horse into the drive, he immediately spotted his family on the grass where he had once danced with Anne, all of them enjoying the sunshine. Surprisingly, it was Anne who spotted him first, struggling to rise from her seated position as the children raced towards him.

“Frederick!”

“Papa!”

Even stopping to receive the exuberant hugs and kisses given to him by his children, Frederick was still across the lawn in enough time to help Anne up to a standing position. The second that she was standing, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly before pulling back slightly, although not letting her out of his embrace completely.

“Frederick, what are you doing here? I thought...”

Frederick produced the bunch of flowers that he had mostly managed to keep hidden from view, revelling in the gasp of surprise and ensuing smile that spread across Anne's face. “Happy birthday, my love.”


	28. Siren of the Sea - canon era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #28 - doing something ridiculous

Frederick blinked at the sight in front of him on the quarterdeck, resisting the urge to not only rub his eyes again just to check he wasn’t seeing things but also from asking Harville if he had had a blow to his head that he had somehow managed to forget. He had been taking care of the inevitable paperwork that came with being Captain when Harry had bust into his cabin without knocking, which was unusual in and of itself, telling him that he was needed up top post haste. He didn’t know what he had been expecting; a fight amongst bored sailors maybe or, God forbid, a French ship. He sincerely hoped that it wasn’t the latter seeing as Anne was still onboard.  
  
He wasn’t expecting the reason for him to get topside as quickly as he could to be his wife. To his delight, Anne had quickly fallen in love with the sea until she loved it as much as he did and she had taken to the actual sailing with alacrity. Many of the men had served with him for years, first on the Asp, then Laconia and now on the Indie, as the whole of the ship’s company referred to the Indefatigable, and all of them had taken to Anne’s presence on board readily. There had been a few comments at first, mostly referring to Anne as a good luck charm but a few likening her to a sea siren, although these comments had swiftly been shot down by the officers. The comments had made a reappearance when Anne had made the, in her opinion, practical decision to start wearing a shirt and breeches when she was moving around the ship. He had been a little unsure of Anne’s decision and, at the time, had wondered what crazy idea his wife would come up with next. He hadn’t expected his ideas to come true.  
  
Stood on the quarterdeck in the shirt and breeches that she had had tailored for her petite frame was Anne which was a fairly common sight these days. What wasn’t a common sight was the close proximity of Miles, one of Frederick’s older and most trusted seamen, to Anne and the fact that he was directing Anne in how best to use a Naval dirk. Miles was distinctly old school so Frederick couldn’t help but wonder how his wife had persuaded the older sailor to take part in her plans. While Anne clearly wasn’t fully comfortable with the weapon, it was obvious that this wasn’t the first time that this had happened. Alongside her were a couple of younger midshipmen whom Frederick recognised as boys that his wife was helping with their letters, neither of whom were displaying the amount of emerging skill that Anne was.  
  
“How long has this been going on?” Frederick managed to choke out. He was somewhat torn between mild horror at his wife’s behaviour and distinct pride at her skills.  
  
“I think you’d best ask your wife about that.”  
  
“Oh gods,” Frederick groaned, struggling to resist the urge to bury his head in his hands in front of his officers. He couldn’t help the grin however as Anne managed to disarm her current opponent with a small exultant cry. “I suppose I should be grateful it isn’t a pistol shouldn’t I?”  
  
His words were met with silence and he turned to look at his officers with a piercing stare. “Is there something that you’re not telling me gentlemen? Is there yet something else about my wife that I’m unaware of? Something to do with a pistol perhaps? Harville?”  
  
As he turned to look at his second-in-command, out of the corner of his eye Frederick saw the disappearing mop of curls that he was fairly certain belonged to Kent, one of the most junior lieutenants who adored Anne and hero-worshipped Frederick. Automatically, his suspicions were raised. He turned back to Harville and raised an eyebrow. “Well?”  
  
“You’d be best off talking to Mrs Wentworth or Lieutenant Kent, Captain.”


	29. The Captain and His Lady - canon era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #29 - doing something sweet

Anne couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she walked down the stairs and saw a figure stood in the hallway dressed in naval uniform with several packages tucked under his arm. The smile only faltered slightly when she realised that the uniform was not that of a captain and, as she got closer, she recognised the officer.

“Midshipman Howes! How nice to see you! What are you doing in Bath?”

“Mrs Wentworth!” Howes gave a short bow. “I'm here on orders from the Captain. He asked if I would deliver a message and these packages.”

Anne's heart sank. If Frederick had sent a Midshipman then it probably meant bad news – that he was delayed or being straight out – as usually he either didn't bother or simply sent an express on ahead of him. Then again, it normally wasn't an issue as, since their marriage, Anne had always travelled with her husband just as her sister-in-law did. The only reason that Anne hadn't travelled with him on this particular voyage had been because Anne had been ill come the time to sail and Frederick hadn't wanted to risk her health further. Anne had protested vigorously but Frederick had refused to be swayed and so Anne had found herself setting up home with Sophy and the Admiral.

In the end, Anne being left behind had turned out to be more than a little fortuitous. Her mild cold had been exacerbated by a turn in the weather meaning that Anne's cold developed into a fever and flu. It had taken her a long time to shake it off and, by the time that she had done so, Anne had been worn down and exhausted. As a consequence, Sophy had made the executive decision for them all to decamp to Bath to take the waters and get away from the country for a bit. A letter had been sent to Frederick to let him know that they had taken the same house in Gay Street that they had leased prior to Anne and Frederick's engagement for an indeterminate amount of time. It had been precisely what Anne had needed and, even though she still disliked Bath, the change of scenery had her feeling much more like her old self within a few days. The only thing that had dampened her spirits had been hearing that her father and Elizabeth were in town but, when Anne heard nothing from them, she determinedly put them from her mind.

It was only with the sound of a quiet cough interrupting her thoughts that Anne realised that Midshipman Howes was still standing there rather awkwardly and invited him into the parlour, only for him to decline, stating that he had to get back to Portsmouth. Instead, he simply deposited the packages in the parlour and handed a letter to Anne addressed to her in a familiar hand before tipping his hat and departing, leaving Anne alone. Knowing that her brother and sister-in-law would be absent for a while longer, she decided to take advantage of the privacy and open the letter from Frederick.

_My dearest Anne,_

_I am truly sorry that I can't be there to deliver these packages and this letter to you in person but alas! the Royal Navy is still making demands upon my time that keep me here for a while longer. Instead, I shall have to entrust them to the care of Midshipman Howes._

_In the hope of making things up to you, my darling wife, or at least cheering up your day, I have enclosed three tickets for a concert at the Assembly Rooms tomorrow for yourself, Sophy and the Admiral. Hopefully my sister and brother-in-law will take care of you as admirably as they have done until now and keep you company._

_I should be with you in a few days at the most, little one; I certainly have no intention of tarrying here any longer than I have to when I have you waiting for me. I must say that you have positively spoilt me for other company and this voyage hasn't been the same without you; I shan't leave port again unless you are by my side._

_I shall see you within days, my dearest._

_All my love,_

_Frederick_

Touched by Frederick's thoughtfulness, even when they were separated by countless miles, Anne turned her attention to the packages that Midshipman Howes left, all of them wrapped in brown paper and twine and a multitude of sizes, none of them giving away any clues as to what was concealed inside. Anne had never been one to get overexcited over parcels and packages, over gifts – that had always been Elizabeth and Mary – but she couldn't deny the flutter of excitement in her stomach as she reached for the largest of the packages.

Picking apart the knotted twine, she tore off the brown paper only to gasp as she recognised the name emblazoned on the box beneath. It was the name of a very exclusive dressmaker with a shop on Oxford Street whose creations Elizabeth had always raved about while simultaneously lamenting the fact that they didn't have the money to shop there. Anne lifted the lid with trembling fingers, gasping as she saw the creation lying inside, nestled on tissue paper. Lifting the dress partially out of the box, she could see that it was her exact size and in a style very similar to several of her other evening gowns. The deep midnight blue colour of the shot silk fabric was not one that she usually favoured but she knew that it would compliment her colouring and couldn't help but admire Frederick's choice.

More curious than ever as to the contents of the other boxes, she reached for the next package, feeling as giddy as a schoolgirl in her delight. By the time that she had finished unpacking all of the boxes, she was completely overwhelmed, not only by her husbands thoughtfulness but also how well he knew her. In addition to the beautiful dress, there was a pair of matching slippers and a short cape that would shield her from the slight chill in the night air at that time of year. The smaller packages had actually contained jewellery. Anne wasn't a fan of ostentatious jewellery and indeed, often only wore her wedding ring, but Frederick had remembered that and the pieces that he had included were all items that Anne would happily wear again. There was a pair of delicate pearl drop earrings decorated with tiny diamonds and a slightly larger sapphire alongside two matching hair combs.

Surrounded by the tangible evidence of her husbands thoughtfulness, Anne couldn't help the few happy tears that escaped and slid down her cheek and thank her lucky stars that she and Frederick had been granted a second chance.

(~*~)

The following evening, Anne dressed in her new finery, feeling very pleased with what she saw in the mirror. Making her way downstairs, she couldn't help but blush at Sophy's exclamations of how beautiful she looked accompanied by the compliments of the Admiral. Responding with her own compliments about Sophy's outfit, she allowed the Admiral to hand her into the waiting carriage for the short journey to the Assembly Rooms.

The closer that they got to the Assembly Rooms, the more that a slight melancholy fell over Anne. She was looking forward to the evening, of course she was, but while it had been such a lovely thought of Frederick's, she knew that she wouldn't enjoy it as much if he wasn't there. The carriage came to a stop and the door opened, a white gloved hand appearing to hand Anne out of the carriage. Once she had descended the steps, she looked up to thank whoever it was for their assistance only to gasp in surprised delight.

“Frederick!”

“Hello, my darling.” Frederick kissed Anne's hand lingeringly before tucking it into the crook of his elbow, nodding at his sister and brother-in-law. “I take it that I'm a pleasant final surprise then?”

Anne could do nothing but beam as the footman spoke quietly to Frederick and then announced them to the Rooms.

“Captain Frederick and Mrs Anne Wentworth!”


	30. Sunshine Surprise - modern era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #30 - doing something hot

Frederick couldn't help but smile at the feel of the sea breeze and the way that the spray broke over the side of the boat due to the speed that they were travelling at. His smile broadened as Anne shrieked with laughter as the speedboat crested a small wave, sending water cascading over them. Not for the first time, he made a mental note to buy his sister the biggest bunch of flowers that he could find. After all, it was the least that she deserved after suggesting this to Frederick.

It had been Sophy who had commented that both Anne and Frederick were looking exhausted, having worked non-stop for the last year and not only did they need time to relax and not think about work but they needed time to simply spend it together. Frederick had spent a lot of time travelling for work, something being away for weeks at a time returning for long enough to do his dry-cleaning and spend a night in his own bed before he had to be off again. Anne hadn't been much better. She may not have done the travelling that Frederick had but she had been all-consumed with work having taken over leadership of Kellynch International from her father and being tasked with the challenge of turning the company round. While both Anne and Frederick still loved each other very much, the amount that they had been working hardly made for a healthy relationship.

As a result of Frederick's determination to change this situation, they were on the final stretch of their journey to Makanufushi in the Maldives. He was hoping that a fortnight's stay in one of the water villas on Cocoa Island with the balmy temperatures and beautiful surroundings would give them both the time to reconnect. He hadn't given Anne any clues as to where they were going, even going to the extent of getting Sophy to pack Anne's case for her, and while Anne had realised that they were heading to the Maldives when they arrived at the airport, she was still clueless as to their final destination.

All of his subterfuge was worth it for the look on Anne's face as the speedboat zipped through perfectly clear turquoise waters towards the island.

(~*~)

Frederick smiled when he heard Anne's sigh of satisfaction even from where he was inside getting them drinks and she was sprawled out on the sundeck. They were a week into their holiday and Frederick had been informed on the second day that not only was this the best surprise ever but that it was also highly unlikely that Frederick would ever be able to top it. Privately, Frederick was taking Anne's words as a personal challenge.

Having said that, he knew that he would be hard pressed to beat this. So far, they had done very little other than laze around in the blazing sunshine. Most of their time had been spent not simply enjoying the sun but availing themselves of the facilities on the island, particularly the spa in Anne's case. The most active that they had been was when they had spent half a day snorkelling around the lagoon looking at the marine life that it contained. That afternoon they had a couples massage booked but, other than that, neither of them had any intention of moving from the sundeck all day maybe with the exception of slipping into the lagoon from their deck for a mid-afternoon dip.

All in all, Frederick mused as he poured them both a flute of champagne, it was pretty much perfect. Making his way onto the deck, he passed Anne one of the flutes before sitting down himself. As he did so, he couldn't resist brushing his lips across the multitude of freckles that now decorated Anne's skin thanks to the sun. Maybe if he was really lucky, he would be able to tempt Anne into a midnight swim sans swimsuits, after which he intended to trace every one of those freckles.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, the masterlist is [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/182682.html)


End file.
